Raya the Pokemon trainer
by SpaceVixen
Summary: Raya is about to get her first Pokémon, but her two friends and sister get them before she does. join Raya on her quest to become a Pokémon Master :) (I suck at summaries) (there will be more characters later :))
1. Chapter 1

Raya woke, excitement coursing through her veins. "its today! The days the day! Its finally here! Yes!" she yelped happily as she hurriedly, rushed off her green blanketed bed and into her closet. She shuffled through her cloths franticly, flipping through them like pages in a book. "what to wear, what to wear." she murmured quickly. " ah yes!" she said triumphantly, pulling out blue soccer shorts, and a black t-shirt. She swiftly threw off her Turtwig pajama pants and Chimchar pajama top, carelessly tossing them on to her wooden floor, and pulled on the other cloths she had picked out.

Raya paused long enough the grab her white hair brush off her dresser, along with a hair band, before she flopped on the ground and dove back into her closet. "gotta get me some shoes, gotta get me some shoes." she repeated, as she dug around, at the bottom of her wardrobe. "come on where are you?" she said, out loud, as she pushed further inwards.

"HAHA! Ya found them!" she squealed, pulling out a pair of black tennis shoes. "thought you could get away from me huh? Well you didn't." Raya said to her shoes as she yanked them on to her purple socked feet. Raya leaped up, and bounced over to look out her window, forcing it open and sticking her head out, briefly. She looked at the house across from her and giggled. "good." she said turning to look at her clock, then turned back the window. "10:30 a.m and Sophie, and Chloe aren't up yet." Raya pranced away from her now open window, and picked her brush up, off the floor. She quickly drug the brush through her mass of knotty raven black hair, and tied it into a pony tail.

Raya glanced at herself in the mirror, atop her dresser and grinned at herself, "I so cant wait!" she said, her other self mouthing back, and she gave the other Raya a thumps up, before racing over to her door and jerking it up. She dashed down the shadowy carpeted stairs. Her feet thudding against them. Raya nearly smashed into the wall, before she swung around the corner, into the kitchen.

She spotted her mother, cooking breakfast, bacon and eggs, and she grinned. "Hey mom guess what today is?" Raya said excitedly as she skipped over to her red haired mother. Her father had had brown curly hair, and her mother has wavy, silky red hair. How Raya had straight black hair was a mystery to all of them, even the doctors at the hospital Raya was born at where mystified. Raya's father had left them years ago when she was only five, so she hadn't seen him in over nine years, now that she's fourteen. Her mother had remarried to a man that already had a daughter, her same age at the time, and still now.

"its that amazing day isn't it?" her mother asked cheerfully, as she flipped the bacon, then turned towards her daughter, who was bouncing with excitement. "ya mom, I finally get my first Pokemon today! So does Sophie, and Chloe!" Raya beamed and slide into a cushioned chair at the worn wooden table. Her mother nodded. "yes so does your sister Brittney." she added before she turned back to the breakfast. Raya groaned involuntarily, she had never liked her step sister, she was a snotty butt head then and was still now. "ya.." she said slowly. "I forgot.." "now don't get that way." her mother said, turning back to her, and waving the spatula at her. "understand?" Raya nodded , and her mom placed a plate in front of her. "Thanks mom!" Raya said happily, forgetting her earlier disliking towards her sister, and grabbed a fork that head be set out and dove in.

Raya finished within minuets, and she pushed back her chair with so much force that it toppled over, crashing against the floor. "ah crap! Sorry mom." she said hurriedly as she righted the chair back to its legs and pushed it up to the table. She heard her mother chuckle, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Raya, before you go…" she was cut off by a door slamming closed, and a figure rushed down and into the kitchen with the two girls. "hey mom, hey Ray." Raya's stepsister said, waving a halfhearted hand at her, before hugging her, Raya's mother. Raya, snorted and crossed her arms. "that's a boy's name, and I'm not a boy." she stated, and Brittney turned to her slowly, narrowing her eyes, before putting on a fake smile, and responding. "why not? You look like one." she said, making her voice sweet. Raya glared at her and opened her mouth, but her mother waved at them.

"girls, girls, no fighting, today's a big day remember?" she said wrapping a arms around both of the girl's shoulder. The two both forgot the anger between them, and beamed up their mom. "ya!" they said in unison, before the both broke for the door. "yes! I cant wait, I'm going to get Sophie and Chloe." Raya shouted happily, and she and her stepsister fought to open the door.

"Raya wait, I have something for you!" Raya paused and glanced back at her mother. "yes?" she asked and her mother beckoned her over. She sighed and released the doorknob, and walked over to the red haired woman. "ok wait here I have a present for you." she stated, and turned to exit the room, when Raya stopped her. "doesn't Brittney get one to?" she asked, trying in someway to keep her stepsister here, so she had a chance to get a Pokemon to. Her mother rested a hand on the door frame, and said. "no, she got hers last night, her father gave it to her." and she disappeared around the corner. Raya sighed. "figures."

"well see, ya, wouldn't want to be ya!" her stepsister, called out, and Raya turned to watch her open the door. "me, Sophia, and Chloe are going to get our Pokemon, so there might be nothing left for you!" she sneered, and left, her blond curls bounce out the door, just before it closed.

Raya, growled and fidgeted, waiting for her mother. Several long minuets passed and the red haired woman, came back, a medium sized, golden wrapped box in her hands. Her mother stopped and held out the box to her. "here you go!" she said smiling. Raya snatched the box out of her hands and started ripping the paper off. "ok.. Ok.." she said more eager to get out the door, and chase down the others. Once the wrapping was gone, she lifted the lid and peered inside. She reached in, and slowly lifted a black belt, with six circular clamps along one side, and on the other, a square box. "uh? What is it?" she asked confused as it dangled from her fingers in front of her face. Her mother laughed. "it's a pokebelt, the clamps hold pokeballs, and the square pouch holds anything else, you'll need." Raya grinned. "wow mom thanks!" she said leaping over to her mother and grabbing her into a bear hug. She tapped her, and Raya released. She grinned and buckled the belt around her waist, before she bolted over to the door. "bye mom!" she called as she raced outside, the sun hitting her instantly, and she jumped over the pouch, ignoring the steps. Her feet hit the pavement and she took off running down the street.

She passed all the houses on her street, and she finally spotted a small building, where professor Sycamore, worked, and kids got their Pokemon.

She beamed and sprinted harder.

Raya ran into the silver doors, panting, and she took a step back, placing her hand over her head. "ok.. I got this." she whispered, a small grin tugging the corners of her mouth, as she imagined what lay on the other side. she slowly reached for the handles of the door.

The doors suddenly swung open, catching Raya by surprise, and she was knocked back, flat on her butt. Raya brought a hand up and rubbed her forehead. "hey what the?" she snapped, and glanced up. In front of her stood a shocked Sophie, a smiling Chloe, and a sneering Brittney.

"hi Raya!" her friend Sophie said happily, her brown hair bouncing with her head. "how are you, do you want to see my very first Pokemon?" she asked, her eyes shining. Raya didn't answer, but she pulled out a pokeball anyway, and pressed the center button. The ball popped open and a creature formed out of it. "it's a Froakie." Raya stated in awe. The little frog, shied away from her and hid behind Sophie's jean clad leg. "yep, he's a little shy." she said softly, as she reached down and picked him up, nuzzling him. The Froakie, smiled, and Chloe spoke up. "wanna see mine?" she asked and, let hers out. A little brown creature, smiled up at Raya, who was still sitting on her rear. "aw it's a Chespin!" she said grinning. "he's so cute!" she explained, glancing up at her friend. Chloe beamed and picked her Chespin up, just as Sophie had picked her Froakie. "yep I know!" she said hugging him to her face.

The happy moment ended, when Brittney snorted. "ya. Ya. I got a Fennekin." she said, and halfheartedly pressed her pokeball, letting the Pokemon out. A little four legged tan creature, appeared, and glared at everyone. Raya looked at it surprised. "well it matches your personality." she said. "what!?" her sister screamed at her. Raya sighed and got up dusting herself off. "nothing." she said.

"well bye Raya! I'm going to show my mom!" Sophie said, and she started racing off, her Froakie, leaping after her. "ya me to, wait up Sophie!" her sister Chloe called out and chased after her sister, still holding her Chespin. Raya waved after them, then turned to enter. "see ya." Brittney said, flipping her hair, as she strutted away, the Fennekin copying her as it walked.

Raya shook her head and sighed, before entering the building. She was immediately hit with bright artificial lights, and strange chemical smells. Raya sniffed, the sneezed, instinctively smashing a hand over her mouth, and snapping her eyes closed. She let a breath out, and opened her eyes again, removing her hand, and letting it fall to her side. She gasped and gazed around. "amazing.." she said softly, looking over everything around her. Scientist scurried everywhere, machines beeped occasionally, the place was full of life and energy.

Raya was still taking everything in, when some one called out to her. "Hey you girl what are you doing here?" the voice asked, and she spun around. She saw a slim woman, in a white lab coat, and blue jeans, with blonde puffy hair coming towards her. Raya blinked. "well, I came to get my first Pokemon." she said stating it as though it was obvious. The woman stopped in front of her and lightly gripped her shoulder. Raya did nothing about the woman's hand being on her, and she looked up at her. The woman sighed. "well you see, the last three where just given to the three kids that just left." she spoke softly, barely meeting Raya's eyes.

She blinked. "what?" she asked dumbfound. *that cant be true! It just cant!* she thought, her eyes widening. The blonde lady, nodded gently, and reached into her lab coat with her free hand, and pulled out six small red and white balls. "here." she said holding them up to Raya, who still was too shocked to speak. "you can, just go catch one like most kids do." she said, and seeming spotted Raya's square pouch and her side, and slipped the balls in. "now come on, you cant be in here." she said, as she started pulling softly on the girl's arm.

Everything caught up to Raya, and angry boiled in her belly. She growled and ripped her arm away from the young assistant. She sniffed and wiped a hand across her eyes. "no.. I.. it no..I've waited so long.." she whispered, and felt the woman touch her again. Raya, jerked away from her and ran passed her. She sprinted, her feet slapping the tile floor, as she burst through the double doors, into the sun light. She paused a moment, as her eyes adjusted, and tears slowly slide over. She glanced down the street she lived on, then shook her head violently. "I.. cant go home just yet, and besides Brittney will make fun of me, so no.." she muttered and turned, sprinting off in the direction of the woods.

A summer breeze blew through, lifting Raya's jet black hair, as she ran, also making the tears stream down her face faster. She ran, hard her anger and sorrow for herself fueling her.

Raya ran for some time, as she barely heard anything, but the steady pounding of her feet against the forest floor. Raya sniffed for the hundredth time, and swiftly jerked a hand under her nose, blinding herself temperately. Her foot caught something, and she stumbled. "AH!" she yelped, as she connected to the ground. She felt her knees scrape, and her elbows drag over the small rocks littering the area. Even her face slapped against the earth, then her momentum stopped and she lay still. Raya lay there for several moments panting, and listening to the chirps of bird and bug Pokemon, then the stinging pain set in and she whimpered slightly. "I don't wanna move.." she muttered and remained still.

Twenty minuets had passed and she still had not moved. Then she heard voice coming from a little way down the road behind her. She listened, and the voices became clearer. "crap!" she hissed and forced herself up, just as two figures came into view. "Raya?" one of the voices called, and her heard snapped up. "Chloe!.. Sophie!" she shouted happily, leaping to her feet, ignoring the pricks of needles in her knee caps, and elbows, as she raced over to her childhood long friends.

"what are you guys doing out here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Sophie giggled. "we could ask the same of you, and what happened to you? You look like you fell." she said her voice gaining concern as she finished, and raised a hand to touch Raya's face. Raya lightly slapped her brown haired friend's hand away, and grinned. "nah.. Also I'm fine. So what ARE you doing out here?" she said glancing to Chloe. "we're going to train our Pokemon, want to join us and train your's to.. Hey lets see your's!" she finished happily bouncing forwards and clasping her hands together.

Raya, looked down. "oh..ya.. Well ..you see.. I.. didn't get one…" she said sadly, and she even felt her face fall.

The two girls in front of her gasped, and an awkward silence fell over the three. Raya shrugged as though it didn't matter, though deep inside it hurt, and badly. "oh Raya.." Sophie began, and Raya waved her off. "its ok, I.. can still… just go and catch one." she said, forcing a smile. "a but its not the same Raya…" Chloe started and Raya waved her off to. "look its ok, and besides lets go see your Pokemon in action." she said, and turned not waiting for her friends to follow.

She got half way down the trail, when her two friends caught up to her. They said nothing just walked in silence. Raya glanced down at the six empty pokeballs in her pouch, and felt a pang, but quickly shoved it aside, and continued to walk quietly.

The trio walked in tell they found a small open clearing in the heart of the forest. "wow!" the sisters behind her breathed and she heard their Pokemon get out of their balls. "lets go train right Chespin?" right ya ready Froakie?" she heard them shout happily and they ran into the meadow. Raya sighed happily as she watched her friends eagerly fight against each other, their Pokemon just as eager. She smiled softly then sank to down letting the tall grass engulf her, hiding her from view. She leaned back, placing her hands behind her head as she listened to the noises of a play battle going on not to far from her. She sighed after several minuets and turned her head sideways, watching the grass blades shift and dance in the wind. She was about to close her eyes again contently, when she spotted something against the grass that captured her attention. Her blinked and quickly propped herself up on her elbow, causing them to sting faintly, from earlier but she ignored it as she focused into the grass.

She narrowed her eyes, and squinted hard. "I know I saw something." she whispered, letting it get lost in the wind as it blew again. *there it is!* she thought, as she saw a bright flicker of red against the green of her current surroundings. Raya crawled over to the spot quickly, not wanting to loose it again. She paused in front of it, as it swayed with the breeze. A red liquidly blotch covered a small part near the middle of the leaf blade, and Raya recognized it. *blood.* she thought just as she saw more of it, leading further into the forest. *some one or something is hurt* she thought, her blue eyes widening. *I'm going to follow it, to help.* she thought nodding her head firmly, as she crawled on her hands and knees, not wanting to draw attention from her two friends to herself. She got a little ways away, when she stood up and started running, following the little blood clues into the dark forest, her friend Sophie, and Chloe not even noticing their friend's disappearance.

Raya ran, following and noticing every drop against the dark brown earth, and green leafs. She slowed to a jog, and came to a cave. Raya gasped looking over it. A huge gaping mouth opened up, and seemed to swallow the light around it. "creepy.." she whispered, in fear. Suddenly a thrashing and snarling filled the air, and Raya yelped before leaping back. The harsh animal noised stopped just as shouted started. She couldn't understand them, and she looked down, seeing the blood droplets leading straight into the cave. She swallowed, a large lump in her throat, that had formed and slowly, cautiously made her way forwards.

"I have to help what ever is inside." she whispered to herself, just as she stepped foot inside the large black hole. Fear surrounded her, and she shook, dislodging the feeling, and she forced herself further in.

She had left the light long ago, and was now blindly feeling around, stubbing her toe, and stumbling frequently. Just as she was about to give up and turn around she felt large hands yank her off her feet. She opened her mouth to scream, only to have it cut off as another hand clamped firmly across her face. Raya thrashed, and muffled out cries, as bright light filled her eyes, making her squeeze them shut in pain. She opened her eyes, and saw blurry imaged of people in all body black suits, scurrying around her, and she blinked again, trying to get rid of the fuzziness in her eyes. A man, suddenly leaned close to her, and she barely made out his features. As he began to speak. "look boys, a little sneak." another man spoke. "what should we do with her boss?" he asked, though she could tell he didn't care. The "boss" man seemed to think, before answering/ "take her some where, I guess leave her someplace, do what ever you want, just get rid of her." he said shrugging as he straightened and turned to leave. Raya shouted, though they where muffled, and saw another man appear in front of her. "nightie night." he sneered, and held a small sliver can to her face. She blinked and he sprayed her with whatever was inside the small spray bottle. Raya jerked her head back as much as she could, as the strange droplets invaded her eyes, and filled her nose. She heard cruel laughing from seemingly everywhere, as darkness rimmed her vision, then slowly, drew in. reaching out to her with inky dark fingers, before they invaded her vision completely, and she passed out.

..o0o..

Raya groaned as she slowly regained consciousness, but kept her eyes closed. Even with no sight, she could tell she was in a dark place, and she could smell water was somewhere near her, and she could hear the small splash of droplets that fell from where ever. Her head pounded and throbbed painfully, her brain feeling as though it was trying to break out of her skull.

"uh..where.. I'm I..?" she said aloud, and gradually lifted herself into a sitting position, and opened her eyes. She was in a dark cavern like place, a tiny patch of light several feet from her. Water leaked from above her, and rippled the murky lake she was near. Fear gripped her heart, and she swallowed, painfully, her throat was as dry and scratchy as sandpaper. She whimpered and curled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "oh god.. My mom…Is probably freaking out right know.." she whispered as she began to rock back and forth softly. She stared into the blackness staying close to the small light patch. Something skittered ahead of her and she screamed in fright. The thing screamed to, a sharp shrieking sound, filled the cave and Raya winced covering her ears. A loud splashing followed, and a sound of struggling then something shot out at her. Raya yelled, leaping to her feet. "what the!" a tan and green creature blasted past her, then vanished into the darkness behind her.

She breathed out, and realized a hand was clutching the shirt, over her heart. "what was that?" she asked to no one in particular. Her heart rate slowed back to normal, and she let her hand fall to her side, and she looked down.

Raya gasped. Little droplets of blood speckled the blue black ground under her feet. "that creature's the one who's hurt.. I should probably try and help it." she whispered. Raya stood there in the dampness, before she finally made up her mind. She nodded firmly. "ok." and stepped off after the creature. Not to long, and she was squinting at the floor and stooping low to try and see the blood.

She walked and walked, having long left the small light patch she was now wondering around in the dark, and panic set in. "oh jeez, maybe I shouldn't have followed." she whispered into the darkness. And she stopped.

Darkness closed in on Raya, and she tried to stay calm. "breath in breath out, in, out." she repeated, and screwed her eyes shut. She stood unmoving for several long minuets, before she steeled herself and pushed onward.

..o0o..

Hours seemed to pass, or maybe it was only minuets time was hard to tell in the pitch blackness surrounding Raya. She had long lost the blood trail, or maybe she hadn't. her mind wondered as she walked blindly.

*is this what a blind person feels like? … I miss Sophie and Chloe. Do they wonder what happened to me, or did they just leave thinking I left for home?…is mom worrying?…. I never got my first Pokemon.. And if I had one right now… well I'd have company, unless it was a fire type, then I'd have some light…..to… this really freaking sucks…. I think I'm lost…. Should have stayed by the light…..*thud*…ouch, dump wall.* she aimlessly though, her mind scrambled. *this darkness will make anyone go crazy… I think I am… no.. no I'm still sane..I hope…* Raya trudged forward, numb to everything, when she finally noticed the darkness around her was gaining light, it was unnoticeable at first, but gradually grew to a dull grey.

"light?" she whispered, squinting hard, and saw a tiny pinprick of light way in front of her. "Light! Yes." Raya shouted overjoyed and fist pumped before she started racing forwards, forgetting the tiredness in her limbs. Her feet slapped the ground, filling the cavern, and she pumped her arms harder. The light had grown and she was almost out. She ran into the light, and she felt as though she where floating for several milliseconds, like she was flying. The gravity said hello, and she felt herself falling, rushing through the air. She screamed in fright as she plunged downwards towards the rocky ground below.

The earth met her fast, and she tucked and rolled, feeling sharp pointed rocks drive into her side and back. She slammed into a large boulder, which stopped her, painfully.

Raya groaned, and slowly uncurled herself, before glancing up at the sky. The sun was setting, shooting orange and yellow streaks across the darkening sky. Raya moaned and went limp, exhaustion making her lay there, with hunger gnawing at her stomach. Her belly clenched, and she hissed, and forced herself up. "have to keep going, get up, come on I know your tiered but you have to get up, come on.." she muttered willing herself to her feet. After several tries and fails, she finally stood up shakily. Raya placed a hand on the rock that had stopped her, to steady herself. She sighed and hung her head. "ah!" she gasped, as she saw what was near her. "the … the blood?" she said puzzled, and slowly stumbled over towards it. Sure enough it was. She groaned loudly. "I swear it's a freaking curse.." but she followed it with her eyes, and noticed it lead behind several large rock formations that formed a cave not to far from her. She sighed again, straightened, then leaned back placing her hands on her hips, popping her back. "may as well follow it to that cave." she grimaced at the thought of entering another dark cave, but night was approaching fast, and she needed a place to stay. "I just hope an Ursaring isn't living there though." she added as an after thought and shivered. "lets not think about that." she said as she forced her aching legs to carry her over, following the droplets on the earth. Shadows cast themselves over everything as the sun finally went down, just as she stopped in front of the mouth of the cave. Raya felt like crying, weakness in her body making it worse. "this really sucks… Okkk here it goes…" she whimpered trudging inwards.

Darkness engulfed her again, and she shook involuntarily. Raya collapsed near the entrance of the rock cave, and leaned back against the wall. A sudden snarl came out from a little further inside. She tensed up, but didn't move. The growling came closer, and she pulled her legs up to her chest. Moonlight suddenly shone in, lighting a small area around Raya.

She narrowed her eyes, her heart pounding in fear. A short tan and green Pokemon stepped into the light, baring its fangs. Raya started in awe at the Pokemon. "that's a Leafeon!" she whispered hoarsely, as she studied the beautiful creature. "I've only seem them in my books, never in real life." she said softly as she studied the magnificent animal. Its leafy ears lay flat against its skull, the green tail, that represented a leaf was straight as an arrow. It snarled again, and took a careful step forwards towards her. Raya only started, then she finally saw it. A deep gash on its underbelly, and the blood was dripping down underneath, pooling around its dark brown paws. "you're the one who's hurt." she muttered eyeing the Leafeon, as she leaned forwards. The Pokemon snarled and lunged at her, snapping its teeth together. Raya froze, and looking into its eyes. She saw the brown amber eyes flicker briefly to the left, before targeting her again. She cocked an eyebrow and looked over to where the Pokemon had glanced and she gasped out loud.

A medium sized speckled green egg lay in a bed of moss and pebbles. "oh you're a mother..but your hurt, and badly." she whispered glancing sympathetically at the, now she realized protective mother Pokemon. The mother, snarled softly, then eyed Raya wearily as she limped slightly over to her egg and lied down beside it.

Raya watched for several minuets, just gazing at the mother and her egg, before she slowly leaned onto her hands and knees, crawling forwards every so slightly. The Leafeon growled at her but didn't move, so she pushed forwards some more. She was within a foot from the two, when the mother snarled louder this time, and she stopped. "shh..its ok. I wont hurt you.." Raya said gently as she outstretched her hand, to let the injured Pokemon sniff her hand. The amber eyes locked into her's and stayed there as she slowly lifted her head, and sniffed Raya's hand before laying it back down again.

Raya smiled faintly, and scooted up next to the female Leafeon. She stroked its tan soft fur, arousing a faint growl. She stroked it again, this time nothing happened. So Raya sat gently gliding her fingers over the soft short side fur of the Pokemon.

Twenty minuets into the night, the Leafeon's breath hitched and grew shorter and faster. Raya jerked her hand away, thinking she did it. The Pokemon's tail lashed around, as it thrashed on the cold cave floor, splattering blood everywhere. Blood sprinkled Raya's arm, and she pulled the wild Pokemon into her lap, ignoring the slaps and stinks from the claws and tail.

The female creature snarled and jerked, before stopping and going limp suddenly. Raya stared shocked, and saw a faint very faint, barely noticeable rise and fall of its chest. *its… no I wont say.* she thought sadly, and started to hum, trying to sooth the hurt animal in her lap.

The Leafeon snarled faintly and lifted its large eared heard to gaze up to her. Raya got lost in the amber brown pools. The Pokemon seemed to be telling her that it know what was going to happen, and was accepting it.

Raya felt tears prick her eyes, but did nothing to stop them from sliding down her face. She reached a finger up, and stroked the Pokemon's chin.

Air wheezed softly out of the Leafeon's dry nose. Raya froze wide eyed as she watched helplessly as the creature suffered. "who hurt you little girl?" she whispered, taking a hand and gently pushing back the green forelock from the mother's face. The only response she got was a slow blink from the amber eyes.

The Leafeon looked up at her again, then slide its eyes closed, and went limp. Raya started shocked and unmoving, then she choked back a sob as recognition set in. "oh my….gosh…." she whispered numbly. "poor.. Baby… how could have hurt you?.. Why?" Raya whispered still gingerly holding the still creature. She removed a hand and ran it under her leaking nose, then gently scooped the limp body. Raya stood slowly, cradling the seemingly asleep Pokemon and walked outside the cave into the moonlight. She stopped and looked up to the full moon, then at the Leafeon in her arms. "your in a better place now." she whispered then crouched down, laying the animal beside her and begin to dig with her bare hands.

Raya felt her finger scrape rocks, and the dirt imbedded its self under her nail, but she continued. Her fingers soon started to bleed into the earth, and she soon had a large and deep enough hole. Raya stopped, and wiped, with a grimy hand, the sweat that had formed over her brow, though it was a chilly night. She turned and looked at the laying body. She stared at it. It looked peaceful, and happy. Content and blissful. She forced herself not to think about why she looked so calm, and gingerly picked her up. Raya gazed at the green and tan Pokemon, smiling sadly, then gently placed her within the hole she had dug. She removed her hands, and leaned back on the balls of her feet. Raya looked away and focused on the earth in her hands as she began to fill in the indention in the ground.

As she tossed the first handful of dirt in, tears rolled down her face, ad she started to think. *all of this in one day. Who would have thought this would have happened….did this Pokemon have some one that loved her? Or was she alone?…. Is my mom worried sick about me? Probably not, she's probably to busily with Brittney than to think of where I am. For all she knows I could be just at a friend's house, because I'd be to ashamed to come home. I.. don't know what to do.. I'm only fourteen got Pete sakes. And I'm lost…* she thought roughly smashing a hand into the ground beside her as she placed the last handful of dirt back in it's place. "there rest in piece." she murmured as she stood her full height and slowly walked back to the cave, head bowed.

She watched her shoes darken as she enter the cave. She stood still for several seconds then collapsed down onto the cold floor. Her shoulder shook violently as she wrapped her arms around her knees, and rocked herself back and fourth. She sobbed, and cried into exhaustion, and eventually balled herself to a dreamless empty sleep.

Raya woke when sunlight peeked through her eyelids happily. *at least some one's happy* she though angrily, but got up and stretched anyway. Her hair was matted, stringy and knotted. Her cloths were ripped and caked with either blood or mud. Her hands were incased in dirt, and she felt horrible.

Raya clenched her hands into fists. "ok Raya. Pull yourself together." she hissed to herself, then remembered something from last night. "the Leafeon's egg!" she whispered and spun around. There it was, just as it had been last night. "should I leave it here? I have to find a way home… but if I leave it, it might hatch and not have a mother or worse..it could.." she chose not the think of what could happen if she left this egg alone. "ok I'll take you with me." she said firmly, and a tiny smile tugged her lips. She trotted over to the white and green spotted oval, and slowly, gently lifted the egg out of its mossy nest and hugged it to her chest.

"well it looks like your going on a little adventure with me." Raya whispered, while stroking the top of the shell, as she turned and exited through the cave mouth. Sunlight hit her fully, and she was forced to squint, and shield her eyes with her free hand. "why its really bright." she muttered as her eye adjusted. She blinked several times, when satisfied she glanced around, taking her surroundings in.

She was in a large rock forest like area. She spotted a few trees maybe two miles from where she was standing. "well I could try that way, or.." she turned her head to look the other way. Rocky vast waste land stretched for miles in that direction, and she spotted the small hole she had fallen out of yesterday. "or I could try and go back that way, but I would just end up in the dark again for hours, and then I'd finally make it back to the spot I had woken up in… so I guess the forest it is then." she said out loud, and hugged the egg tighter to her chest and set off towards the trees. Not knowing she was only putting more distance between herself and her family.


	2. Chapter 2

Raya paused on the outskirts of the forest she had neared and the rocky vastness she was in. she bit her lip, then sighed and stepped onward. Passing the line, she was instantly engulfed by cooling shadows that protected her from the sun's harsh rays. Raya stopped and glanced back the was she had came, and she felt a nagging feeling telling her to turn back. She shook herself firmly and pushed forwards. Hugging the egg to her black shirted chest, she felt the stones and pebbles press against her tennis shoes as she walked.

Raya looked up, and tried to glimpse the sun through the think canopy above, but saw nothing. She sighed and let her chin rest on the top of the egg. Suddenly Raya's stomach rumbled madly, and she halted, then fell on her knees gripping the egg. "oh..god…I'm starving…" she hissed and remembered her last meal being yesterday morning. "why wasn't I hungry yesterday?" she muttered to herself. "oh.. Ya a lot of events happened….. Maybe I'm close to a town or village or city where I could get some food. Or I could try and find something out here, though I doubt there's anything." she grunted and climbed up back to her already unsteady feet. "ok.. I got this," she paused, as her eyes focused then continued. "and you've attended survival close, and got an A+ in athletics, so I think I'm fine." she finished, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"come on little guy, lets keep going." she whispered to the oval shaped object in her arms, and started down the trail again.

After about an hour Raya grew bored of seeing nothing but trees, grass and dirt. "not a single Pokemon?" she wondered aloud, cocking an eyebrow and gazing around as she walked. "you'd think places like this would be filled to the brim with Pokemon, right?" she wondered again. She shrugged her shoulders then looked down at the egg again for the millionth time. "I wonder when eggs hatch. Will it be soon?" she asked herself, and caught a glimpse of her belt around her waist.

"ha.. Wow I forgot I had this!" Raya shouted happily into the emptiness surrounding her, breaking it. She reached a free hand inside her square shaped pouch and counted six pokeballs with her fingers. "dang, I'm surprised I didn't loss any of these." she whispered gleefully, as she started walking again.

Raya walked and walked, but found no sign of civilization. "uh.. I think I'm lost." she said, uneasiness settling in her stomach, making her sick instead of hungry. She groaned, and sat down feeling completely lost and helpless. Raya clutched the egg to her chest and sighed heavily.

"why does everything bad happen to me? I mean why I'm I so.. I don't know imperfect? And why is Brittney so perfect. I admire her for that, like she can do anything on the first try and get it right, or she doesn't have to study at all, or she…she's just so perfect, and she knows it, and I wish I could be like her. Dang I'm rambling to the wind." she grunted, and curled up on her side hugging the egg tightly. "think I'll take a nap, just for a little while, that cant hurt right?" she whispered to the shell in her embrace as her eyes grew to heavy to left, then closed drifting her off to sleep.

Raya dreamed of strange things. She was back home with her step father and sister, and her real mother. They where all sitting at the table. Raya saw her mother, her hands covering her face, and she shoulders shaking as though an earthquake had gone off in her body. Her step father looked sad and uncomfortable as he tried to comfort her mother. And Brittney, she wasn't at the table. *where is she?* Raya asked herself as she scanned the area, and finally turned around, spotting her step sister curled up on the couch. Brittney face was tear stained and she was crushing her Fennekin to her chest. *oh god…* Raya thought as she stepped closer to her.

She caught some of what her sister was saying. "oh Fennekin, my sister is gone.. And my parents think she's dead. She left yesterday… do you think it was my fault she ran away? I was so mean to her always. I..I called her a boy, and made fun of her, but… but.. I was… just…I admired her for who she was… she was so.. Tomboyish and not girlish like me… oh god it is my fault Fennekin!" she whispered harshly as she buried her face into the golden fur of the animal, her golden curls nearly covering the creature.

"No Brittney it wasn't your fault I just followed an injured Leafeon, and got kidnapped, and left in a cave. It wasn't you, if anything this is all my fault!" Raya shouted as she ran over to her sister and reached a hand out to shake her. But her hand went though the body of the crying teen and the Pokemon in her lap. Raya yanked her hand back, as though she had been burned, and Brittney began to speak softly again.

"Fennekin, Raya wanted to be the best Pokemon master every, so you know what?" the golden furred fire type looked up at her and she continued. "you and me are going to fulfill that, we are going to be the best for her." she whispered then stood up suddenly, and walked down the hall to her room, leaving Raya sad, shocked and angry at herself. "Brittney….but I'm not dead!" she shouted and started to sprint after her sister, but the scene changed.

The walls exploded into fire, the floor into thick hot lava, and the air shimmered from the immense heat. Raya yelped as she sank into the burning thickness beneath her. She screamed in pain as the liquid started burning and melting her skin. She sank deeper, and the pain increased. The lava soon flowed into her mouth, and filled her ears and eyes, blinding her.

"AH!" Raya wake screaming, her arm burning in pain. She looked around and saw the forest around her was ablaze. She leaped to her feet instantly, smashing the egg to her chest, and she winced, as the skin of her burnt arm brushed the eggs warm shell. Fire licked up the trees, causing them to pop and crackle. "fire!" she yelped and spun around for a way to escape. Nothing presented itself to her and the heat grew, and smoke soon filled the air, causing her to choke.

The black air filled and scorched her lungs, and her eyes burned, watering over. Raya spun around again, fear swelling inside her. She leaped back when a flame lunged out, licking at her. Her back smashed into a tree trunk, and the franticly looked up. There where branches low enough for her to reach, and climb up. She did just that, reaching a hand up she grasped the lowest branch, and braced her feet against the bark. *but the egg I cant pull myself up with one arm* she thought for a split second, but a flame reached out and trailed its burning fingers down her back. Raya screamed in pain, the agony fueling her to drag herself up. She pulled and finally sat against the tree's branch, but went up two more, before stopping.

Raya slouched back, leaning on the tree's base panting. She hugged the egg, and glanced down. She saw the flames burn and lick at the tree, and the trees around her hungrily. She shivered, despite the heat.

"how could have a fire happened?" she wondered as her heart pounded inside her ribcage like a trapped bird. She looked around, to try and spot a way out, but when she did she saw that the whole forest was ablaze. "it's a ..forest fire.." Raya muttered, as a sickening filled her belly.

"dam it. Wait we did this in athletics, stop, drop and roll. she shouted hope replace the dread. "know we didn't do this outdoors but it might work. I just have to run through the fire and roll and not stop…" she swallowed as she glanced back at the seemingly starving fire. "ha-ha." Raya laughed nervously. "yep I can do this… I hope, me and you eggie, ready?" she closed her eyes, screwing them shut firmly, and she let herself drop from the tree.

Raya felt gravity claim her, and the hot wind whipped her hair away from her face, and she opened her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest for the egg, hoping that they would act sort of like seatbelts, and she bent her knees waiting of impact.

Her feet hit the ground, and she felt the jolt shoot up her legs, and she rolled before popping back to her feet and racing through the orange haze.

The flames reached out for her, but she ignored the scorching trails they left on her skin and she pushed onward. Smoke filled her aching lungs, and stung her eyes as though it was made out of bees. Raya coughed and sputtered, but pushed harder, her legs threatening to give out from under neither her. She ran, her legs and arms pumping as she broke through fiery walls.

She broke through a dancing fire wall and hit air, and open space.

Adrenaline raced in her veins, and Raya had enough time to register what was happening. She had just ran off a cliff, again. She plummeted down, screaming, clutching the egg to her chest. Her rear smashed the dirt, as she rocketed down the steep jagged slope. Raya watched as sharp blurry rocks shoot past her, and dust trailed behind her.

She yelped in pain, as her leg caught a passing rock, yanking it hard, and she felt it jerk out of socket.

Raya screamed in agony, the bumpy ground beneath her making it worse. Stars swam before her eyes, as the pain worsened. She soon flew off another cliff and shot out into the open air. Raya blinked slowly, numb to everything but the pain in her hip. Her eyes where hazed over, and she was in a daze.

She fell like a rock, into freezing water, breaking her out of her haze instantly. Raya's eyes widened and she instinctively kicked for the surface. Pain racked up her hip, and she screamed soundlessly, releasing precious air bubbles. Her arms had gone numb but still held tightly to egg, as she sank the surface get further and further away. *I could just give up..* Raya thought dully, then remembered her dream, of her sister of her mother and father. *no I cant.* she thought firmly, as her lungs began to ache from lack of air. She kicked again firmly ignoring the racking pain that shot through her with every movement. She neared the surface, and black spots swam around her eyes, from lack of air. *almost there..* Raya thought slowly, as she continued to kick. The last of the air had left her lungs just as she broke the water's top, gasping and sputtering. Pain clawed at her, as she scissor kicked to stay afloat. *shore.. Where's the shore?* she spotted it and started swimming steadily towards the sandy land not to far away.

Raya swam awkwardly, with one arm stroking, and the other clutching the egg. She felt like rejecting from the nauseous and emptiness in her belly, but she forced herself to continue swimming.

Raya felt her injured leg brush the ground and she stopped to tired to care for the pain, her arms exhausted and she limped the rest of the way onshore. Her head hung low, and she finally saw the pearly sand in front of her. She collapsed right there, her lower half still in the water, and her upper half curling up with the egg in the sand. Raya breathed in and out slowly. *why did this all happen to me and in two days?* she thought just before she passed out.

…o0o…

Raya woke feeling rested and hungry, extremely hungry. *hungry..* she moaned inwardly. *food…brains..* she giggled softly at the last thought, and suddenly felt the ground beneath her jolt, and she was bucked. "huh?" she muttered groggily and tried to sit up, just as another jolt went through the ground. She fell back, and glimpsed trees moving gradually as though she was moving. "what?" she murmured confused.

"ah I see your awake that's good." a voice suddenly filled the silence and Raya nearly screamed. She spun around and was greeted by a boy and girl's young faces and the back of a hunched figure. "who are you?" she asked, as she scooted back, her back hitting something. She glanced back, and saw she was backed up against a rail. *rail?* she glanced around again. *I'm in a wagon!* she mentally yelped. The boy grinned at her, as he spoke. "we're the Trader's children." he said proudly. "Trader's children?" Raya asked confused. The girl spoke. "yep, we live with our grandfather, and he's a trader, and people in town call us the Trader's children." she said smiling. Raya nodded slowly. "oh..so where am I?" she questioned the two younger children.

The hunched figure turned, and Raya saw it was an elderly man. "we found you on the edge of lake Verity, and we brought you with us. Also we fixed your leg." he said kindly, smiling and causing wrinkled to form on his forehead. Raya smiled warmly at them all. "thank you.." her stomach rumbled. "oh.. Hehe sorry I hadn't eaten in several days…" she murmured as she placed a hand over her belly to silence it. She heard shuffling and crinkles of a bag then an apple landed in her lap. Raya glanced up. The boy grinned, his floppy brown hair flapping in the breeze, and the girl smiled her brown hair blowing gently. Raya smiled shyly then dove into the apple, devouring it in five bites, she even ate the core. She wiped her face with the back of a scraped dirty hand and grinned sheepishly at the two, who stared at her awestruck.

Raya looked out over the railing and noticed they were in a vast open grassland, she sighed and went to wrap her arms around her chest. Her arms did but there was no large familiar bulge. Raya yelped. "my egg! Where's my egg!?" she leaped up in the gently rocking wagon and searched around franticly. Her heart pounded hard in her chest, as fear set in. *did I drop it? Did it slide into the water? Did someone steal it? Oh man oh man oh man…* "stop that its right here." the old man commanded gently without turning to look at her as he patted near his side. Raya nearly leaped over the two children and she leaned over were the man was sitting and let out a long sigh of relief.

The egg was right next to him, wrapped in a faded baby blue scarf. "can I sit next to you?" she asked quietly, and he nodded. Raya carefully slide onto the bench like seat next to the man and lifted the egg into her lap, and she began to stroke it's top. The two children filed in on the other side of the man, and they were soon squished.

"What's your name?" the boy asked as Raya glanced up at him. "I'm Raya, what are yours?" she responded and asked. "I'm Adam, and my sister's is Sarah." "nice to meet you both." Raya said smiling "where did you get that Pokemon egg?" the elder man asked softly. Raya looked away, and gazed at the two Rapidash pulling the wagon. She finally responded. "I found it in a cave." she whispered. "so you stole it?" the boy, Adam asked, and she shook her head. "no, I'd never do that. Before I even found the egg I was following a blood trail and it let me to the egg." she paused leaving a lot out. The man nodded and the children looked excited. "I see." he murmured "so what were you doing on the edge of the lake?" he said asking another question. "I tripped and fell down the mountain. Then landed in the lake, and swam to shore." she said partially telling the truth.

"wow it's a good thing you weren't in that forest it caught fire!" Adam said wide eyed. Raya blinked then slowly nodded. "he ya.." then they rode in silence.

After some time Sarah spoke up. "so do you have a Pokemon, you look old enough." Raya frowned, and said back. "do you?" and she saw out of the corner of her eye the boy and girl nod. "I have this." Sarah said beaming and she pulled a small pokeball out of her dress. She pressed its center button and a small creature formed in her lap. It was pink and round.

"it's a Jigglypuff." the brunette girl proclaimed proudly. Raya smiled and nodded. "yep and its pretty." the boy huffed. "well ya, but I got this!" he shouted and a two legged red creature with a yellow underbelly, and red cloud like head top appeared. Adam hugged it to his chest. "it's a Magby!" he squealed happily. Raya grinned. "wow their so amazing. I wish I had one." she said as she admired the two children's Pokemon. The two looked at her confused. "you don't have one?" they asked and she shook her head. "nah not yet." "oh.."

"Hey kids we're going to take a rest here" the old man said as he pulled of to the side, and the Rapidash halted. The children leaped off each holding their Pokemon, and egg. They raced into the meadow. "hey Raya! Watch us battle!" they called out to her and she raced after them, hugging her egg.

She stopped several feet from them and sat down to watch in the long soft green grass. "you watching?" Adam asked, and she nodded. "all right watch this!" he shouted happily. "Magby lets do this come on!" the Magby stepped in front of the boy, crouching and eyeing Sarah on the other end. Sarah smiled softly and set her Jigglypuff down. "ok Jigglypuff you got this." she whispered to it, and it waddled forwards. The two young trainers and their Pokemon stared at each other in silence then they roared to life.

"Jiggypuff use Double Team!" Sarah shouted while pointing out a finger at her brother. Suddenly there were at least a dozen pink Pokemon surrounding Adam's Magby "Magby use Ember!" the boy shouted, and the red Pokemon shot out fire from it's tunnel like mouth as it sprayed hot liquid at the dozens of Jigglypuff. *dang this is awesome!* Raya thought excitedly, as the fake Jigglypuff vanished, and Magby's Ember hit the real one.

"Jigglypuff!" Sarah shouted, and the little round Pokemon got back to it's small feet. "use Defense Curl!" the young brunette girl commanded, and the Jigglypuff curled into a ball, taking the rest of the flames. "alright great job Magby! Now use Fire spin!" the boy shouted, a grin on his face. The fire type turned and nodded at his owner as flames circled its body. It leaped into the air, curling into a ball, and dove for the Jigglypuff. The two Pokemon clashed. They fought for dominance before both were shot away from each other, and they each landed in front of their trainers.

A thundering noise suddenly arose. "what is that!" Raya shouted as she leaped to her feet, leaving the egg on the ground, beside her. Adam and Sarah both tensed and froze. "I..I don't know!" the girl called of the pounding noise. Suddenly a massive herd of large orange dog like Pokemon came rushing through the meadow, and straight for them. "it's a wild pack of Growlithe and Arcanine!" Sarah shouted, readying Raya's mind. "Run!" Adam screamed over the now deafening noise of growls and barks. "Magby!" "Jigglypuff!" Raya barely heard the siblings call out to their Pokemon, before she saw them be her side again. "run!" Sarah shouted, and the three began to sprint back to the wagon, where Raya saw the children's grandfather beckoning for them to hurry.

They reached the wagon, and Raya helped the younger children inside, and she hauled herself up. ~* the egg!*~ she thought, her eyes widening. "hurry Raya!" Adam shouted, fear in his eyes. Raya shook her head, and jumped back out, as she started to sprint towards her egg, and the fastly approaching pack.

She ran hard, pumping her arms, and she skid to a stop, causing herself to slide. She slid next to the egg, and quickly wrapped her arms around the oval. She glanced up, and saw the pack was no more than twenty feet from her. *I wont make it!* she thought franticly, as she curled herself around the egg, shielding it. Raya heard the thudding of their paws hard against the earth and she waited for them to plow her over. She screwed her eyes tighter, as she waited. Nothing happened, and the noise halted. Raya stayed still, then slowly cracked an eye open. All around her large Arcanine towered over, looking down at her with dark coal colored eyes. And Growlithe, more at her level, watched her warily, from between the legs of the larger orange black striped Pokemon.

Raya swallowed and felt that her throat was dry like sandpaper. She slowly unfolded her body from the egg, and sat back on her heels. She glanced around slowly, noting she was encircled.

A growl rose from somewhere in the circle, and Raya spun towards the noise. Gradually the circle parted, revealing a small Growlithe, though yellow unlike its orange fellows. Raya froze as the strangely colored Pokemon stepped towards her. It stared at her, in a challenging way. Raya stared back just as challenging. They stayed like that with their eyes interlocked for several minuets, when Raya heard Adam shout her name. she rose slowly, clutching the egg protectively to her chest, and the yellow Growlithe growled. She narrowed her eyes at it, and she heard the Pokemon bark. The park that encircled her suddenly parted to let her pass.

Raya frowned as she cautiously moved down the furry tunnel and she finally exited into the open air. She breathed a sigh of relief, and glanced back. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the oddly colored Growlithe right behind her.

"Raya! Raya!" she heard the children shout, panicked. She swallowed then shouted back. "I'm ok and I'm coming!" Raya looked out of the corner of her eye again, then sprinted with the egg hugged to her chest.

Raya felt her feet slap against the cushioned grass beneath her as she ran. She neared the wagon, and didn't stop, she just leaped into it, barely missing a collision with the two brown haired children. "Raya oh my gosh! Are you ok we saw you go down and then the pack circled you!" Sarah shouted as she hugged Raya. She patted the concerned girl awkwardly, as she replied. "I'm fine, really." he said, and the brunette pulled back and looked away. "it's a good thing your safe, those Pokemon usually attack both other Pokemon and people alike." the old man said, placing a hand on her black clothed shoulder, then turned back and picked up the reins into his weathered hands. Raya sighed again and leaned back against the railing, and hugged her egg. *you and me have been through a lot of things lately huh?* she asked mentally.

"Hey Raya." she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Adam. "ya?" she asked, as he pointed. "that Growlithe followed you." he explained and she bolted upright, as she looked over the edge next to him.

Sure enough the yellow Growlithe sat, staring intently at her. *what's it doing?* she asked herself. The Pokemon then turned and barked to its pack, it's call echoing over the plains.

She heard the pack each bark back and she looked up towards them. They were heading back the way they had came. The pack of Pokemon had nearly vanished when one last one looked back, gave a long beautiful howl then disappeared along with the rest. "what was that all about?" the boy next to her asked confused. Raya shrugged. "I don't know." just as the elderly man cracked the reins and they lurked forwards. Raya stared where she was as Adam pulled away and turned to her sister and Raya watched the yellow furred Growlithe curiously.

It stared lopping after them, in a slow trot. "it's following us." she informed them. "hmm I wonder why." she heard Sarah murmur softly as she leaned her arms and head over the railing, letting gravity take toll. "we'll be nearing Santalune city in a few hours." the children's' grandfather called back to them and they continued in silence.

…o0o…

Two hours had passed and the Growlithe was still following them. "hey grandpa! Why is this Growlithe yellow and not orange like the other ones?" Adam finally asked the question on all three of the kids' minds. Raya was still watching it when he answered. "well that's because it's a shiny." he said, and Raya sat bolt right up. "a shiny, but those are extremely rare!" she shouted. The old man nodded. "yes, rare but not impossible. And this one seems to like you, why else would it be following us?" he asked softly, his eyes never leaving the trail they were on.

Raya opened her mouth then closed it again.

"Hey! Look we made it to Santalune city!" Adam shouted happily, as he leaped forwards and plowed over Raya, and his sister who was sitting quietly next to her. "hey watch it you big goof ball!" Sarah snapped playfully and she lunged at her brother, and they started to squall in the hay that bedded the bottom of the wagon's bed. Raya chuckled softly, reached over and pulled the egg to her chest. A pang of sadness suddenly reared it's ugly head inside Raya, reminding her of her sister. *stop Raya that's in the past… but it still miss my family.. They think I'm dead…* she thought sadly, but quickly squashed that feeling. *hey, look on the bright side, I'm traveling and exploring the world.* she thought again, just as they entered the city.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they entered Raya was meet with the view of a stone carved Roselia fountain, spilling water from it's rose like hands. She gasped in surprise. "it's beautiful!" "yes it sure is." Sarah sighed in awe, while placing a small hand on the top of her sun yellow dress, over her heart. The wagon pulled to a stop on the side of the road, and the children leaped out. "Grandpa, can we go and explore the city for a while?" Sarah asked, with big puppy dog eyes. The old man chuckled, then reached out a hand, patting her thick mass of brown hair. "of course children, be careful this place if full of people during this time of the year, just be back soon, when I have to leave ok, here go get yourselves something good hey?" he reached into his faded blue trouser pocket, then pulled out several green paper rectangles. "here twenty each." he said, as he placed a bill in each of the children's hands. When he reached Raya, she shook her head. "no, it's ok.." she said, and turned to follow the leaving siblings. But he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "no I insist, please." the old man murmured a faint smile on his old face. Raya smiled back softly, and gently pocket the money into her blue short's pocket. She turned to leave, clutching the egg tightly, but she turned around and kissed him an the cheek then raced away, into the plaza.

As she walked through the maze of stands and people, she heard gasps from everyone around when they looked at her. *what are they looking at?* she asked suddenly subconsciously aware of her torn cloths, and knotty hair, as she ducked her head. Raya shyly looked into someone's eyes, and saw they weren't looking at her, well not mostly, but at something behind her. *huh?* she wondered and glanced back. *oh! it's the Growlithe!* she yelped mentally. Behind her stroll a proud golden Growlithe, his head held high along with his tail. Raya stopped and watched the prideful creature. He stopped and gazed up at her, his eyes meeting hers.

"hey kid is that Growlithe yours?" a gruff tan skinned man asked pushing forward in the crowd. She shrugged. "well, not really, but.." he cut her off. "I'll buy it from you, ten thousand dollar!" he said, as he waved the money in her face. Raya grew angry. *this Growlithe is free! I wont and cant be the one to say he's for sale!* she thought angrily, then spoke calmly. "No. this Pokemon is free, so let him be!" she then turned and pushed through the mass of people. She barely heard the man as he called out for her to stop.

As she walked, she checked back behind her every now and then, still seeing a golden Pokemon following her. She smiled at the corner of her mouth, and hugged the egg, as she looked for something to caught her eye.

Soon the sun was setting and Raya had an armload of things she would need in one arm, and in the other the large egg. As Raya was walking back to the wagon, through the now thin crowd of people something captured her attention. *huh?* she wondered slightly as she paused and glanced inside the booth. Inside the stand, colorful trinkets and several backpacks lined the walls, and ceiling. *I could use a backpack, how much do I have left?* she asked herself, and she silently counted. "I have ten dollars left. Should be enough." she whispered as she neared the small area.

A middle aged woman was sitting at the counter, and she looked up when Raya approached. "can I help you dear?" she asked in a motherly voice. Raya nodded and smiled. "yes ma'am could I look at the backpacks please? If you don't mind." she responded, and the white haired woman smiled, and nodded. "why yes go ahead." Raya smiled, and quietly gazed up to the ceiling where the packs hung from hooks. She skimmed over colorful ones and finally saw something she liked. "how much for that one?" she asked as she pointed at a simple jet black backpack, that was made out of a material where it could move and fit anything easily. "oh that old thing that's six." the woman said waving a hand. Raya smiled. "ok I'll take it" she said as she placed six bills onto the peeling white counter. The woman nodded slowly, took the money and pulled the purchased item from above. "here you go dearie." she said as she handed it over.

"thank you!" Raya grinned, and set it on the cobble stone street beneath her feet, as she filled her things in then gently set the egg inside on top. She flipped the flap over, and clipped it. She stood and flung the pack over her shoulder. "thank you!" she said waving then turned to leave. "wait dearie." the woman called stopping her. Raya turned. "yes?" she asked confused. The white haired female grinned and gestured to the Growlithe behind her. "is he your? I've seen him following you around all day. And if he isn't you should call him your own while you still can. He wont stay forever you know." she finished and pulled something from above her, and a wood flap fell down hiding her from view.

"I..uh…." Raya stuttered and gazed at the yellow Pokemon sitting down behind her. She dropped the pack on the ground and walked over to him. The Growlithe watched her, as she kneed in front of him. She took a deep breath, then spoke. "hey buddy are you following me because you like me?.." she paused and trailed off before starting again. "ok.. Um do you want to travel with me?" she asked, and watched as the Growlithe's mouth twitched slightly into a small smile. Raya smiled back, and slowly reached into the square pouch on her side. She gently pulled out a small red and white ball and held it in front of both their faces. "ready?" she asked in a small voice, clicking the center button, and it grew in her fingers. The setting sun played on the Pokemon's already golden fur, making him look as though her was carved out of real gold. He nodded slowly and raised his right paw up. Raya smiled softly, and pressed the button again. The ball popped open, and the creature turned into a red liquid like shadow and flowed into the ball. The Pokeball snapped close and Raya dropped it. It hit the ground and rolled, then stopped and started to twitch back and forth the center button glowing red.

Raya watched transfixed, as she wrapped her arms around her knees. The ball flinched once more then stopped. Its red glow fading. She reached for it, and picked it up gingerly. "oh my…my first Pokemon!" she yelped happily, then turned and scooped up her backpack as she ran back to for the wagon.

Raya ran through the streets, and night had set in, casting shadows and darkness everywhere. She neared the spot she had last seen the others and looked for the wagon. But it was gone. *gone? Where'd they go?* she wondered puzzled and confused. Then she remembered. *be back before I have to leave…." the old man's voice echoed in her head, and she sat down onto the cold stone slowly.

"they left me…." she whispered softly. "well." she wiped a stray tear and stood up. "he warned me, and I didn't listen.. So its my fault. I have to deal with it." she said, and started walking into the trees surrounding the city. "wait isn't there a gym here?" she asked herself. "ya there is! I have to train Growlithe and hatch the egg, then maybe we could face the gym leader! Ya alright, maybe it's a good thing we're staying here." Raya then walked and little further into the woods, and she stopped by a tree, where she slipped off her pack. She pulled the egg out, and the pokeball that contained her first Pokemon. She then used the pack as a pillow and rested her head on it, holding the egg to her chest. "ok Growlithe, want to come out to sleep?" she asked into the air, as she press the ball, releasing him. He formed beside her and curled at her side.

Raya stroked his fur, as she gazed into the starry night sky. "Growlithe, me and you are going to train, and when the egg hatches we'll train the egg to so we can defeat the gym leader here.. Ok?" she asked him, and he gave a faint growl. She smiled and pet him one last time, as sleep over came her.

…o0o…

Sunlight filtered though the tree tops, and played on Raya's closed eyes. She slowly stretched out her body, and felt Growlithe's warm bundle next to her. She smiled gently, then reached an arm over her body, to feel the egg. Her fingers meet dirt, and her eyes snapped open in a instant. "oh no!" Raya shouted, and sat bolt right up. Her head whipped around and her gaze landed on something.

Two feet from her, pieces of egg shell littered the ground. He mouth hung open slightly, then she shut it and scrambled over to the scene. Growlithe snapped awake, and trotted over to her.

" Growlithe, do you know where the Pokemon is?" Raya asked confused, as she gingerly lifted a fragment of white, green speckled shell.

Suddenly a dull thud, came from behind them, against the tree's base. Raya and her yellow companion spun around to see what had caused the noise. A light brown body, was butting the tree, the top part of the egg on it's head. "oh that's the Pokemon from the egg!" Raya cried out happily, and walked over to the blinded creature. "hey, here let me help." she whispered softly, then gently slid her hands under it's soft belly. She pulled the brown animal into her arms, and lifted off the egg piece.

Dark violet eyes stared up at her, and she nearly dropped the Pokemon when she remembered what it was. *its an Eevee!* she beamed. She shrugged slightly and smiled at the beautiful creature. " hey, I'm the one who's been carrying you around." the Eevee grinned at her, then butted its head under her chin. Raya laughed, and held it in front of her. "guess this means you like me huh?" she asked it smiling. It's brown and tan tipped tail swished from side to side.

"so are you a male?" Raya asked setting the Pokemon down, for Growlithe to inspect. Growlithe sniffed and circled the Eevee then smiled and gave a bark. Raya chuckled. "well he likes you. So male or female?" she asked again. The Eevee looked up at her then shook it's head from side to side, then up and down. "ok so you not male, your female?" she questioned, tapping her chin with a dirty finger. She nodded and Raya smiled broadly. "well welcome to the team Eevee! Me and Growlihte were going to train today, to try and beat the city's gym wanna train with us?" she asked then pulled out a small pokeball. The brown Eevee wagged it's tail, and smiled. "ok, just have to do this first ok." Raya said, then gently pressed the center button, and the Eevee disappeared into the ball, in a red light.

The ball twitched several times, them stopped. Raya reached down, and let the female creature out. " so do you guys think we can beat the gym with just us? Or you two?" she asked, grinning as she shrunk the ball and slipped it into the clamps on her belt, beside Growlithe's. they both gave a happy cry. "ok, lets do this, we just need to find some one willing to battle us." she whispered tapping her chin. *wait what no not yet their to young, I'll ask them.*

"hey, do you want to fight a trainer right of the bat or battle in the forest for a while?" she asked turned to the two excited Pokemon. Growlithe gave a bark, then leaped up and raced towards the city, stopping at the edge of the forest. Eevee chirped happily, and followed him. Raya shrugged. "ok, a trainer it is then." she whispered then sprinted after the two Pokemon waiting for her.

She caught up to them, and scooped them both into her arms. "ok guys, I'll put you away in your pokeballs, ok?" she asked, and they nodded. She unclipped the two balls, placing the two back on the ground, and the Pokemon disappeared inside them. She reached down, picked them up, reclipped them, then strolled into town.

Raya wondered around for a while, then finally exited on a dirt road that lead out of the city.

After an hour she stopped walking around, feeling like and idiot. She sighed heavily and ran a dirty hand over her face. "uhh. Haven't seen a single trainer at all!" she grunted and slid down onto the ground. Suddenly the bushes near her started to rustle madly. She leaped to her feet instantly, a hand resting over her belt, ready. She tensed, and a boy, leaped out from the bush, waving a butterfly net, as a Pokemon darted into the sky. *what?* she wondered and the boy, about her age, scolded and slumped his shoulder. "hey! Who are you?" Raya asked him, calling his attention to her. "whoa! Are you a trainer?" he asked, excitement, starting to burn in his eyes as he looked up at her. "uh.. Ya." she said slowly, unsure. "awesome lets battle!" he smiled, and reached his hand into his jean's pocket and pulled out a pokeball. "well sure ok!" she called back, a smile forming. "ok, Caterpie! I choose you!" he shouted then flung the pokeball, and a worm like green creature popped out, landing on the dirt road they stood on.

"hmm.. Maybe I should use Eevee, since she's the youngest." she whispered pondering for a moment then unclipped a red and white ball. "alright! Eevee I choose you!" Raya shouted and her brown Eevee appeared in front of her facing the opponent's chosen battler. "Eevee are you ready for this?" she asked, and the she turned and smiled at her. "ok. You got this." she whispered then straightened to her full height.

"ready? Caterpie use string shot!" the boy shouted, and the Caterpie shot a white string out towards Eevee. "ok, Eevee dodge! Then counter attack using Tackle!" Raya called out.

Eevee nodded tensely, then sprang up, just as the string pooled around on the ground she had just been. She then landed away from the pool, and took off towards the green Pokemon. Eevee then smashed into the Caterpie head first, before it could dodge or attack, then she leaped back in front of Raya.

"Wow awesome Eevee good job!" she called out to her silver Pokemon. "gr. Ok Caterpie use Tackle back!" the male trainer shouted, and pointed a finger out. The Caterpie then started moving towards Eevee with surprising speed. "K Eevee, use Tail Whip!" Raya shouted, a smile on her face. The brown Pokemon crouched and waited. Caterpie was nearly on her when she leaped. She spun in med air, flipping so her tail gained momentum, then smashed it into the opposing Pokemon's head, and jumped away. Dust filtered up, and the two trainers waited tensely. The floating dirt cleared, and Caterpie was out cold, with Eevee standing proudly.

Raya and the boy raced forwards, each picking up their Pokemon, though in different moods. "ah Caterpie, good job buddy, you tried, that's all I could ask of you." he whispered, putting the fainted Pokemon back in it's pokeball. Raya scooped up Eevee and hugged her tightly. "aw, ya good job Eevee! You were amazing!"

"hey I'm not finished yet, I still have one more Pokemon left." the boy said, as he stood up, and released another Pokemon.

A winged creature fluttered above the ground of the battle field. "so you ready Butterfree? Lets give them everything we've got!" the teen male shouted. Raya moved off the road, still holding her eevee, then she stopped and set her down. "ok Eevee it's Growlithe's turn, I want you to watch him ok?" she asked, rubbing a hand on top of the Pokemon's head. Eevee nodded, and Raya smiled. "awesome, ok Growlithe! I chose you!" she shouted strengthening, and releasing her first Pokemon.

He formed in mid air, and landed giving a loud sharp bark. "Arooff!"

"alright? Are you ready for this! Go Growlithe use Ember!" Raya called out, making the first move. Growlithe reared back his head, then whipped it forwards, flames ripping from it mouth towards the opposing Butterfree.

"Butterfree Dodge and use Stun Spore!" Butterfree, narrowly avoided Growlithe's Ember attack, and released Stun Spore, a cloud of thick yellow pollen.

"Ah! Growlithe dodge quick! don't let that stuff touch you!" Raya yelped, as she flung her hand to the side. Growlithe leaped away just in time. The boy on the other end snapped his fingers, "snap, fine Butterfree use Gust!"

His Pokemon, then began to beat it's white wings, and strong wind was forced at Raya, eevee and growlithe.

"Ah!" she yelped, and covered her face with one hand, as she was forced to her knees. She spotted growlithe having similar problems, he was flattened against the ground, his claws digging into the earth. "hang in there growlithe! You got this!" Raya called out to him, and she heard a faint growl in response.

The blast of air stopped, and Raya slowly stood and removed her hand. Growlithe was also gingerly getting back to his feet. "Growlithe charge him!" she shouted out, an idea forming in her head. He looked back at her for a slit second confused, then obeyed and shot forward. *good..* she thought, her elbows bent, and her fists clenched.

Growlithe sprinted for the Butterfree, his tail bouncing as he ran. "what?.. Butterfree dodge." the boy called, slightly puzzled. Growlithe shot past the moved target, and Raya shouted. "Now growlithe spin and use Ember!" he did. Growlithe planted his front paws, and he spun around, just as he let loose flames from his mouth. The curling flames shot forwards, colliding into the Butterfree's body, and encircling it. "No Butterfree!" the Pokemon's owner shouted out.

The flames died, and revealed the fainted purple white winged body of the Butterfree. "no Butterfree!" the boy whimpered and raced forwards, scooping it up gently. "you did good, come back and rest." he whispered, as he recalled his Pokemon.

"Growlithe! Great job!" Raya shouted as he ran and leaped into her arms. Eevee then leaped up, into her arms as well and she cuddled them both. "Yes we just won our first Pokemon battle you two were amazing!" she grinned happily, as she spun around. "Hey." she heard the trainer call, and she stopped, and walked towards him. "Yes?" she asked as she set both her Pokemon down. "that was great, and that was your first?" he asked, and Raya got a good look at him. He had thick floppy black hair, the same color as her's. he wore a plain white t-shirt, navy blue pants, and he looked about her age. " yep." she said grinning. He placed a hand behind his head, and breathed out. "whoa.. Oh hey so that's what a growlithe and eevee look like, I've never seen them before." he said crouching down in front of her two Pokemon. He then pulled a red device from his short's pocket and flipped it open.

"whoa hey what's that?" Raya asked pointing at the thing in the boy's hand. He looked up at her, confused. "it's a Pokedex , don't you have one to?" he asked. She shook her head. "nope." his eyes widened and he sprang back up. "what?! Then you've got to get one! You cant be a Pokemon trainer with out one!" he shouted and began pulling on her arm. Raya then let him drag her through the forest and back to the city, her Pokemon following behind her.

…o0o…

They entered the city, and he paused, glancing at her. "I. need to go to the Pokemon center, to heal my Pokemon." he had released her arm long ago, and she had followed him anyway. She nodded. "ya, I'll heal mine to." and they both walked to one and entered.

Raya gasped as her entered, she had never been inside one before, but her moment was short lived, when the boy called for her to give her Pokemon to the nurse. *I don't even know his name.* she thought as she neared the counter and pulled off the two pokeball from her belt. "ok guys, time to get healed." she said as she turned facing her two four legged friends, and recalled them. She then placed them on the white counter, and a pink haired nurse took them, smiled at her, and disappeared.

Raya sighed. "oh hey by the way, my names Travis what's your?" he asked, calling her attention to him. "I'm Raya." she replied, and he smiled. "nice to meet you… so you want a Pokedex?" he asked, leaning on the counter. She shrugged, as she responded. "guess it would be useful." he nodded slowly. "ya.. I know you can buy one but their extremely expansive, so I thought I'd take you to someone who could give you one for free, but he's in another region, so we'll have to take a boat." he said, as he watched a far off TV. Raya was silent for a moment. *whoa in another region? Holly! Snap! Can I..? well why not right? Ok I'll do it.* she grinned to herself, as she spoke. "sure why not? It will be fun." she saw him smile, and the nurse returned.

"here you go your Pokemon are fully healed and ready to go." Raya took her two balls containing growlithe and eevee from the counter, and clipped them back to her belt, as she nodded her thanks.

Raya then left though the doors, followed by her new friend Travis. "I can get a taxi, or we could walk to the Coumarine City." he said as she started to walk back to the trail that leads out of the Santalune city. "well, I think I'll walk, never know what kind of Pokemon you might find out there right?" she said smiling, and she saw him nod out of the corner of her eye. "ok walking it is."

The two newly befriended trainer then set off to Coumarine City with the after noon sun on their backs.


	4. Chapter 4

"so what region is the guy we're going to see in?" Raya asked after they had long left Santalune city and passed their brief battle grounds. "well he's in the Hoenn region." Travis said, as they walked. She gasped, and nearly stopped walking. "holly! Wow that's pretty far, …" she trailed off. "so." she started up again. "what is your goal?" Raya asked, kicking a pebble, and watching it skitter across the ground several paces ahead of her. "I..wanted to be a bug catcher..but I think I want to be Pokemon trainer now, since I saw how you acted with your pokemon. I know I can do that with bug types, but I want to explore have different types…" he muttered. Raya looked at him. "awesome, so do I! oh I know, we should travel together! And both be the best Pokemon trainers ever!" she grinned, hoping for a traveling companion.

"sure that would be fun!" Travis said smiling, and Raya fist pumped the air. "ya!" they continued walking in semi silence, listening to the chirps and buzzes of wild pokemon

…o0o…

After several hours when the sun reached the middle of the sky, they broke for lunch. Raya didn't have any food in her pack, but said nothing to Travis, as he pulled out food for himself and his Caterpie and Butterfree. *hmm, should probably let Growlithe and Eevee out, then go find something to eat…* she thought tapping her chin. she nodded to herself and her hand slipped down to her belt, unclipping the two balls on there. "ok growlithe, eevee come on out!" she shouted as she threw the balls up into the air. they both cried out as the landed. "aren't you hungry?" she heard her traveling partner ask. *uh.. think of something to say..* she shifted her weight a little then responded. "ehh, just going to explore a around a little so.. bye." she said, waving a hand as she bolted away disappearing into the forest. Travis shrugged his shoulders as she vanished, then continued eating. *strange girl.* he thought.

Raya stopped running, growlithe and eevee trailing behind her. "ok guys, lets find some food." she said as she turned to them. they nodded their heads then split up eevee going right, growlithe left, and Raya forwards. she trotted ahead, and spotted black against green. "bingo!" she whispered as she raced over to a large thorny bush. On the bush plump juicy black colored berries littered it's surface. "ya black berries!" she yelped happily, then cupped her hands over her mouth. "growlithe, eevee I found some food!" her voice echoed, getting lost into the vast forest.

Rustling emitted from behind her, and Raya spun around. Growlithe suddenly shot out of a bush, followed by eevee and they race towards her, plowing her over. Raya felt their combined weight smash into her chest, and she fell back on her rear. Raya laughed out loud, and playfully shoved her two pokemon of her. They slide off her chest, and she sat up giggling.

"well I left my backpack with Travis and them, so looks like we'll be eating right here, which is fine with me." Raya muttered, shrugging, as she picked a ripe berry and popped it into her mouth. Sweetness exploded inside her mouth when she crushed it between her teeth. "Mmm! Come on you guys dig in, they taste amazing!" she called to growlithe and eevee who where watching her curiously. They rushed forward an her invite and started pulling the fruit from their thorny homes.

The trio soon cleaned the whole bush and Raya patted her now full belly. "ah that was good." "vee" "owth" her two friends agreed, as they lay on the soft grassy ground. Raya leaned her head back and looked up into the thick clouded sky above. *hmm. I would like to catch my first pokemon, growlithe doesn't really count since he choose to follow me…. But why did he in the first place? Eevee hatched. What would have happened if I had ran home instead three days ago? I would have never meet these two… I should get back to Travis.* she thought as she stood up and dusted herself off. "man I need a shower and some new cloths…." she muttered, then turned to her two sprawled out resting pokemon. "ok you two, time to get back to the others." Raya said smiling, as she watched them get to their feet slowly.

Eevee suddenly leaped at her and she brought her arms up to catch her. But eevee avoided her arms all together and landed on her shoulder, perching. Raya laughed. "so you wanna ride on my shoulder? Ok, but be warned I stink, hadn't had a shower in three days." she said to the brown fluffy creature with mock warning. Eevee just butted her head against her chin, as if to say. "eh I don't care." "alright lets go." she said and started walking back to Travis, caterpie and butterfree

Raya enters into the small clearing they had stopped, and saw Travis had already packed up and was sitting under a tree playing with his Butterfree, and Caterpie. "Hey! Travis!" she shouted, waving. He looked up at her and smiled as he waved back. Raya ran over to him. "hey I've been thinking, you want to be a normal trainer right?" she asked as she gave him a hand to pull himself up. He reached up, gripping her hand, and hauled himself to his feet.

"ya." he nodded as he dusted off his white short. "well, I think you should start by catching your first non bug type pokemon. And would it be ok if I helped?" Raya asked Travis, as she reached down grabbed her backpack's strap and slung it over her shoulder eevee wasn't perching on. "ya! That would be great! So…."he said happily, but was cut off by loud sharp bird cries. "what the..?" Raya asked out loud, just as three bird pokemon flew towards the ground.

Travis yelped next to her, and Raya tensed slightly. Two Talonflames where attacking a Fletchling, and the talon flames where winning by a long shot. "grr.. We have to help, ok Eevee use Tackle on one Talonflame, Growlithe use Ember on the other, protect that fletchling!" she shouted, pointing a finger at the brawling birds. Eevee leapt off her shoulder, and growlithe charged past her, and she turned to Travis. "Travis, now's your chance to catch a pokemon, save the fletchling and catch it." Raya called to him. Travis shook himself then shouted. "ya, ok Butterfree Stun spore! Avoid fletchling eevee and growlithe! Caterpie String Shot!" his pokemon then breezed past him, and the two trainers watched their pokemon.

Butterfree flew above the battle and beat its wings lightly as yellow pollen began to float down like soft yellow clouds. The puffs settled over the two talonflames engulfing them. Instantly they stopped moving and fell over in the grass. Eevee dashed and collided her body into one of the fallen paralyzed pokemon, while growlithe paused and shot flames from his mouth at the other head on. Caterpie then shot white sticky strings from his mouth at both of the now injured pokemon, covering them like a web.

Raya cheered. "ya! Ok eevee finish it off with another tackle! Growlithe Roar!" she shouted. Travis called out to his pokemon as well. "Butterfree use Gust! Caterpie Tackle as well!"

Caterpie and eevee both raced together and rammed into the talonflames. Growlithe let out a tremendous roar, literally making the talonflame slide back some, and it screech in pain. Butterfree beat it's wings faster, and wind blasted down, hitting both the bird pokemon.

All four of the trainers' pokemon stood back and watched the talonflames. Both of the attacked bird pokemon struggled to their feet, and clumsily took to the skies, screeching at them as they fluttered away.

"yes! Whoa ya!" Raya shouted triumphantly, and ran forwards to her pokemon. " you two were a freaking mazing!" she said happily hugging them. "vee!" eevee called and leaped back up onto her shoulder. She giggled then reached to her side and grabbed a poke ball. "good job growlithe you can rest now." she smiled, and he turned red and flowed into his ball. Still smiling she reclipped him, and turned to the injured fletchling that the talonflames had been attacking earlier before the tables where turned.

Travis joined her by her side, and recalled both his pokemon, before he crouched next to her. Raya outstretched a hand towards the little red bird, and it flinched away from her, giving a faint cry. "shhhh. Shhh. Its ok.. Shhh I wont hurt you." she coed to it, and slowly placed a hand lightly in it's head. The poor creature trembled violently under her, and she slowly cupped it in her hand, then gingerly placed it in Travis's lap.

The fletchling looked between them, a frightened look on its face. Raya watched as Travis whispered soothingly and gently rubbed a finger on it's back. "hey its ok… we wont hurt you.. your safe now.." he murmured.

The fletchling soon relaxed in his arm, and his free hand went and pulled a small pokeball out of his pocket. Raya froze, afraid that even her breathing might ruin the moment. Travis slowly clicked the center button, causing the ball the enlarge in his hand, and he moved it a little closer. Time seemed to freeze, then race as he clicked the center again, and the red white ball snapped open, swallowing the pokemon in an instant

Raya gasped, and breathed in, realizing she had been holding her breath the whole time. Travis held the twitching ball in his hands, and he started transfixed. The pokeball flinched once more, then died. Raya watched her male companion, slowly curl his fingers around it, then leap to his feet holding the ball up to the heavens. "Yea! I catch a fletchling!" he shouted at the sky. She leaped up next to him. "whoa yes! That was amazing!" Travis pulled his arm back to him, and he smiled softly then released his newly caught pokemon. "come on out fletchling, come and meet your new family."

The red bird like pokemon popped out, and all their pokemon rushed forwards greeting it, and talking poke'talk.

Suddenly wetness hit Raya's nose and she glanced up. Dark massive storm clouds where rolling over the sky. "I think we should find a place to stay for the night soon, how close to the next town?" she asked, looking back at Travis. He was looking up to. "well I don't know but we should probably run down the path and fast." he said, then took off running. "hey wait!" Raya shouted, and raced after him, growlithe running along side her, eevee perched on her shoulder.

…o0o…

Within five minuets they were soaked, and still running. Their soggy feet slapped the muddy earth, causing more water to fly everywhere. "Travis! Are we close to anything at all!" Raya shouted over a loud boom of thunder. "No! I.. Yes Up ahead!" she heard his scream back, and tried to see through the pouring rain. Sure enough several meters ahead of them was the dim flicker of city lights. She grunted and pushed her aching limbs faster. She neared the former bug catcher, and they both ran hard to the city.

They burst through the city entrance, but didn't stop. "go to the Pokemon center!" Travis shouted over another thunder clap. Raya didn't respond, just saved her breath and ran. They splashed through the slick paved streets, and Raya spotted the Pokemon center. "Travis! There!" she shouted, while pointing. She barely saw him nod. Rain pelted her as she ran, and she finally smashed into the doors of the healing center. She grunted and gripped the handle, swinging the door wide open. Travis, and her both rushed in followed by their soaked Pokemon.

"oh my!" a female voice called out, and Raya looked up in the brightly lit building. A pink haired nurse ran over to them, several towels in her hands. The nurse rushed over to them, and placed a hand on both of the children's wet arms, after setting the towels on coffee table. "oh.. Here sit down, I'll get you cleaned up." she said gently as she steered them over to some plastic chairs that lined one wall.

Raya didn't argue when she was softly forced into the chair, she just sat down gratefully. Raya sighed, and felt eevee shiver on top her shoulder, while growlithe tried to warm up near her feet. "I'm sorry guys, …I should have put you in your pokeballs" she whispered and saw Travis slump against his chair.

The pink haired nurse returned, followed by a large pale pink round Pokemon, with a egg in a pouch on it's stomach. *what Pokemon is that?* Raya wondered. "ok Chansey take the boy, and get him to the showers, then get him some cloths, and then take his Pokemon here please,, I'll take the girl." she heard the nurse murmur to the pink Pokemon, and the creature waddled over to Travis.

Her partner flinched a little, but allowed the Chansey to take him down a hallway, leaving Raya alone. "come on sweetie lets get you cleaned up." the nurse whispered kindly, and Raya smiled faintly, getting up. The pink haired woman smile softly, then placed a small hand on her shoulder. "come on lets go this way, to the showers." as she started moving to another hallway, opposite of the one Travis went down moments before.

As Raya was led down the corridor, she spotted a phone on the wall. *a phone! I can call my parents!* she thought excitement suddenly flooding her body, but tiredness swept in and killed the brief moment of happiness. *in the morning..* she thought again, and was led into a large tiled room, with a sink, toilet, tub, two cabinets, and a shower. "Wow this is a big bathroom…" Raya said, her eyes widening. "veeeee…." eevee agreed from her shoulder.

The pink haired woman released her butterfly like grip and walked to one of the cabinets, flinging the doors open. She then pulled out several fluffy looking towels and set them an the toilet's lid. Turning back to Raya, she folded her hands neatly in front of her and smiled gently. "ok dear, you take a shower and get cleaned up now, and I'll take care of your pokemon. Also there's some cloths in the other cabinet, and when your finished right across the hall is a bedroom, where you can sleep in tell the morning." she finished with a happy smile, and plucked eevee from her shoulder, will leading growlithe out. Raya just watched to tired to really to anything. The nurse smiled one last time, and she closed the door leaving her to herself.

She turned away from the white painted door and looked around the room she was in.

Two large cabinets lined the wall the door was located, while the shower was on the other end of the room. The sink and toilet sat on the middle of the right wall. The whole floor was tiled an very pale baby green.

Raya sighed and shuffled her way over to the sink, looking at her other self in the mirror. A ragged, dirty, wet, green eyed, black haired girl stared back at her and she barely recognized herself. "that's what I look like right now?" she wondered aloud, then giggled slightly. "oh well that's why they invented showers, so people wouldn't look like crazy psychos." she muttered and turned towards the clear sliding door shower, and stepped on the deep sea blue rug in front of it.

She undressed sighing contently for finally taking off her long worn cloths while opened the sliding door, and gingerly stepped inside. Her feet touched the smooth bottom, and her hand reached up, closing the slid able, see through door. Raya then turned her whole body around and bent down, to turn the nuzzle. Luke warm water instantly sprayed from the shower head above, coating her body in pleasant water instead of the cold rain water.

Raya moaned happily and stood up her full height. She opened her eyes, realizing they had closed when the water hit, and spotted several different colored bottles on a self cut smoothly into the shower wall. She reached over and lifted one up, then turned it over to see what it was. She read: SHAMPOO. And a picture of water splashing over an apple appeared above it. "hmm.." she hymned, and a popping noise briefly filled the room when she pushed to top up, opening the bottle.

Raya squeezed the bottle lightly, as she flipped it over and light green liquid escaped and formed a tiny pool in her palm. She replaced the bottle on its shelf next the others. Then brought her hands up and began rubbing the shampoo into her hair, and foam started forming atop her head. Her digits tangled in her knotty hair as she leaned her head back, and let the warm water weave through her scalp as it took away the soap.

With the shampoo gone, she reached over and grabbed another bottle this one the opposite of green. It was a rosy red, and it read: CONDITIONER, along with a printed photo of a bunch of roses with morning dew on them. She flipped this bottle over as well, clicked it open, and lightly forced out pale red semi solid liquid into her open hand. With one hand she replaced the bottle, and closed it, while the other reached for the ends of her thick long black hair.

Raya ran her finger through her length of raven colored strands, now easily unraveling the knots. She sighed enjoying the feeling of a now clean body, the water trailing down her skin, and the silkiness of her hair plastered against her back. She sighed again and rinsed herself off once more then turned off the heavenly water, ending the warmth, leaving her cold and shivering.

Raya quickly opened the sliding door and leaped out, though careful not to slip, and yanked one of the creamy white towels of the toilet. She wrapped the fabric around herself, tucking it so it held itself to her, and grabbed the other one. She unfolded it, then leaned over, flipping her hair in front of her face. She placed the end of the towel on the base of she skull, and folded it around her hair, then twisted it and straighten letting it rest on top her head.

Raya started to hymn to herself, and she walked over to one of the cabinets she knowing the other held towels, and opened the doors. Inside there was four different shelves. The bottom presented underwear, socks, sports bras, slippers and shoes. The row above it had shirts, pajama tops, and tanks tops. The third row, jeans, sweat pants, shorts, and pajama pants rested. The final shelf carried make up, rubber bands, hair brushes, jewelry, deodorant and perfume

Raya scanned over everything then crouched and worked her way up, though leaving the top row alone, for now until the morning. She backed away and set her chosen cloths on the edge of the sink. She had picked out a black sports bra, soft black underwear, a black tank top with a electric type symbol in the middle with words underneath that read. "I'm shocking." and fluffy black pajama pants with neon green zebra stripes running up and down the legs.

Raya smiled and pulled the towel of her head, freeing her half dry hair, then she took off the other towel encircling her body. She let both damp cloths fall to the ground and she reached for the sports bra and underwear, then pulled on both black undergarments. After that she slipped on the tank, and slid up the pants then looked at herself in the small square mirror.

"well at least I look better than I did when I entered. And it feels amazing to take a shower and have new clean cloths. I don't think I'll complain about taking a shower again." Raya grinned then walked around the bathroom, picking up the towels and her dirty cloths. She folded them then set them on the sink's edge. "I get this in the morning." she whispered and opened the door, turning off the light to the bathroom.

Raya entered the silent corridor, closing the door behind herself without turning. The soft click of the lock seemed to explode in the hall, and Rare winced inwardly. She tensed for no known reason, then lightly padded across the hall to the room the nurse had said would be there earlier. She opened the white painted door to a room accompanied by two bed, two curled up objects on one of the beds along with her backpack she had left in the lobby, a dresser, lamp a closed window behind the dresser, and a small digital clock who's glowing red numbers showed 10:23 p.m.

"dang its late.." she whispered and enter the room, closing the door.

Suddenly the two objects unfolded and launched themselves at Raya, and they collided into her knocking her back on her rear. "Vee!" "owthll!" growlithe and eevee barked and called nuzzling up to her. Raya smiled and wrapped an arms around each of their necks. "hey guys." she whispered, standing with one in each arm. She padded over to the bed, and sat on it releasing them. Patting them both on the head, then heading over to the other bed, Raya pulled back the covers and slipped underneath. She sighed softly and reached up turning off the lamp, encasing them in darkness. Raya placed her hands behind her head, and began the think,

*Hoenn region? Why not the Unova region or here? Or Sinnoh? I guess I'll have to ask Travis in the morning… also I think I should call my parents…..** she thought, drifting off to sleep.

…o0o…

Raya woke up on her belly and she glanced at the small clock to the right of her, sleep still trying to drag her under. The clock read. 07:21 a.m. she yawned and turned over, then sat up, throwing the sheets off of her. She got out of bed and stretched her stiff sore muscles, and stepped over to the other bed where her two pokemon slept. "hey wake up sleepy heads." she whispered and poked both of them in the belly gently.

Eevee lifted her head and yawned showing her small pointed teeth, then gracefully sprang up and sat on Raya's shoulder. Growlithe grunted and sat up, a grumpy look on his face. "oh come on grumpy lets go find the others." she said ruffling his fur atop his head. He grunted again and leaped off the bed, then waited in front of the closed door.

Raya chuckled and opened the door then followed him out into the disserted hallway. "ok mister captain where to now?" she asked mockingly in a playful voice. Growlithe snorted and started walking with his head held high. She shrugged her shoulders and followed him.

They ended up in the lobby.

"Hey Raya!" she heard someone call and she turned towards the noise. There Travis sat eating on the coffee table, fully clothed in a new red shirt that matched the red of his fletchling next to him and a pair of black sweat pants. Raya glanced down noting she was still in her pjs and smiled back shyly, then walked over to him. "hey. I have to ask you something why the Hoenn region? I mean unova and sinnoh are closer, or why not even here?" she questioned as she sat next to him, and started eating out of a bowl that he wasn't.

He was silent before he replied. "well, I was born there to begin with also, my dad works with professor Birch so… ha I guess its more than just getting you a pokedex, but also it gave me a reason to go back.." he trailed off, and Raya smiled. "cool, lets go all the way then."

They all ate, and the nurse appeared.

"hello I see your all ready. Did you have a good nights sleep?" she asked Raya, and she smiled, while nodding. "yes ma'am, we'll be leaving soon, but before I go may I use your phone?" she asked standing up with eevee perched on her right shoulder. The pink haired woman nodded. "yes you sure may, go right a head…" a child enter, caring a injured purple rat like pokemon, and he looked extremely worried. "oh excuse me.." she said and hurried over to him.

Raya turned to Travis. "meet me back here, once your done getting your stuff." she said and he nodded then left followed by Fletchling, caterpie, and butterfree.

Raya then jogged over to the phone and placed it next to her ear while she dialed the number. Suddenly she grew very nervous. *what if they say I cant go with Travis and get my pokedex. What if they never let me leave the house every again. What if they take growlithe and eevee away from me, since our family is strict that starters are a child's first.. What if…..* she thought her worry increasing.

The phone rang several times and no one picked it up, then it went to the voice machine. "hey this is Brittney! And me! Raya! And our family, we're doing something but we'll get you soon bye!" the answering machine replayed their recorded voices, and sadness started biting her throat. The call then switched the voice mail, and she swallowed before she spoke. "Hey if Brittney is there please make sure she gets this….. Hey Brittney, I'm not died. Just on an adventure, so don't worry, ha what am I saying I probably drove you crazy with worry, but please don't tell mom and dad because I'm going to Hoenn with a friend, you can say I'm alive if you want, just….. I love you sis, bye.." Raya finished a tear rolling down her face, and she hung up then raced to the bathroom.

Raya slammed the door behind her, and eevee leaped off her shoulder, growlithe getting locked out. She then peeled her pajama's off and folded them up, placing them on the lid of the toilet. She turned and looked for her cloths she had worn the days before, but they were gone, in their place a note was sitting. "what the?" she wondered and picked up the note, and began reading it.

_I took your cloths and washed them then placed them in your backpack. I'm nurse Joy by the way. You can take what ever you want from the cabinet seeing you don't have really anything in you pack but potions, and revives. Also I packed a few days worth of food for you and your pokemon, and some money along with an everstone, don't know if you wont it of not so, anyway hope you enjoyed your stay. : )_

Raya smiled at nurse Joy's kindness and folded the note. She turned and opened the cabinet that was filled with cloths. "I'll only what I'll need." she whispered then started going through it.

Raya finished with two shirts, two pants, two shorts, two tanks, a pair of sweat pants, two pairs of socks underwear and sports bra, the pajama she had worn today, several rubber bands, a hair brush, a stick of deodorant, a tiny bottle of perfume, and a rose red ribbon that caught her eye. "that should be enough." she whispered as she started to change. Raya left her undergarments on and slipped on a black long sleeved shirt with red stripes that ran up the arms and formed a T over the chest. Then she pulled on some black shorts with a blue stripe halfway down sides. She then pulled her hair up into a pony tail, but left three bangs to hang over one eye, then placed a blood red hair band to keep her crazy hair in place. Raya also slipped on a pair of maroon fingerless gloves, and a pair of red black striped high tops. "dang this looks good." she said glancing at herself in the mirror. She swiftly scooped up all the folded cloths, grabbed the folded note and raced back to her room.

She quickly grabbed her backpack and filled it with the cloths, with tons of space to spare, then flung it over her shoulder, and raced out the door with both her pokemon trailing her.

She made it to the lobby where she saw Travis was waiting. He got up from the chair he was sitting and smiled. "about time." he said and Raya made a fake angry face. "ok so are we ready to go?" she asked and he nodded. "oh wait, Growlithe return." Raya paused and returned growlithe, who gave a cry of protest, but was put away anyways. "sorry buddy but its still raining slightly out, and you a fire type so its not good for you.." she whispered to the pokeball as she reclipped it to her belt she had franticly put on as she had ran down the hall moments before.

"ok lets go." she said and stepped over to the door, pushing it open. Travis went through the other, and Raya paused again, and called out. "Thank you nurse Joy!, By the way my name is Raya! Bye!" she then turned and sprinted after Travis who was walking away down the street in the sprinkling rain.


	5. Chapter 5

Raya caught up to him, and started walking beside him in silence. She sucked in a breath, the coolness of the air refreshing, then slowly let it out, fogging into a cloud in front of her face. "Hey Travis…. Since we're going to the Hoenn region, I was wondering will the boat we'll be traveling on stop at Unova and Sinnoh?" she asked hesitantly. "also what city are we in?" she added.

Travis was quit for a moment before he replied. "ya the ship will stop at the other regions, and the place we are in is Geosenge Town." Raya's eyes widened. "what? We totally skipped like…." she paused and counted on her fingers. " four cities! How is that?" she asked, firing another question at him. She saw him shrug, as he answered. "I don't know we could have skipped them when we were in the forest, or do to the rain."

Eevee grunted on her shoulder, and Raya smiled, while reaching a hand up, and stroking her fur. "hey." Travis called to her, and she looked up at him. "ya?" she asked, as they went under the stone entrance they had entered last night, leaving the town. "how did you know that those pokemon we fought yesterday were talonflames? And a fletchling?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face. "I mean you don't even have a pokedex.." Raya shrugged. "my step dad has one he raised it from a fletchling, to a Fletchinder then a Talonflame." she responded. "oh well that makes since. Do you know any other pokemon?." he said with a smile. She ponder his question for a second then said. "ya, leafeon, eevee, growlithe, froakie, fennekin, chespin, chansey, fletchling, flechinder, talonflame, butterfree, caterpie magby, aricanine, rapidash, and jigglypuff. that's it though." "oh." was all he said as they traveled deeper into the forest.

….o0o….

An hour or so later the light rain had stopped completely. Raya had let growlithe out, and Travis had release all of his pokemon out to.

"I still want to catch my first pokemon." Raya thought aloud, her maroon gloved hands resting behind her head as she walked. "Vee." eevee agreed from her perch on her shoulder. *well it would be nice..* she thought, the stopped when something grabbed her attention.

A sparkling blue lake was set in the earth, with trees hugging three sides, and the trail they were walking on, lined the fourth side. "hey Travis! Look lets stop there!" Raya called out, while pointing. She saw Travis nod, and veer off the trail. "awesome." she whispered happily, then started racing towards the lake. Her feet slapped the cushioned grass ground and the wind from her run lifted her pony tail up. She slowed to a halt at the lake's edge and sat down kicking her feet out, letting the sun wash over her in warm waves.

"ahhh….." Raya moaned, and growlithe and eevee both walked over to the rim, and started to drink from the massive puddle. Travis walked over to them and removed his shoes and socks. Raya looked over at him. "what are you doing?" she asked, but got her answer. Her friend stepped into the water, then started wading in deeper. He turned back and smiled at her. "going for a swim, the water feels amazing." he called before he turned back around then dove in.

"weirdo." she muttered, and Travis's black haired head broke the surface. "Fletchling, butterfree, caterpie come on in!" he called to his pokemon. Fletchling got up happily, flexed out it's wings then leaped into the air and flew over to him landing on his head. Butterfree followed suit, but fluttered around above him. Caterpie stayed where it was, then rolled over to sleep.

Raya giggled softly, and reached over stroking the caterpie. "heh don't want to go huh?" she asked. Caterpie looked over at her and nodded, then rolled back over and continued to sleep. "Ok." she said many to herself then stood up, stretching.

Suddenly growlithe began to growl, lifting his head in the direction of a particular set of trees. "what is it?" Raya whispered, as eevee stood up next to him, and angled her ears to hear what ever they were sensing. Travis was oblivious to the three as he splashed and played with his pokemon. Raya moved closer, tell she stood behind her pokemon, as growlithe's growl grew lower and deeper.

He took a step forwards, and the sound of rustling leaves emitted from the ground level of the part of the forest they were focused on.

Then a yellow colored pokemon appeared, its large red filled fluffy ears twitching. Raya gasped. *oh my gosh, It cant be, I thought they were only starter, and where rare!* she thought excitedly. "hey growlithe, you see that pokemon, lets try and catch it alright?" she whisper as she crouched next to him and placed a hand on his neck. He grunted, and parted his jaws, ready to bark. "go use tackle!" she commanded, and her growlithe launched forwards, tearing out from under her hand, and kicking up tuffs of grass and dirt. The fennekin turned it's head towards him, then turned it's whole body around, and lowed it's head. "whoa it's not going to run away, I kinda thought it was.. Good thing it's not!" she muttered delightfully.

Growlithe shot towards the fennekin, then the fox like pokemon leaped up at the last second, avoiding the charging dog like pokemon. It landed behind growlithe, and flames curled from it's mouth preparing to launch themselves at the stunned growlithe.

"Growlithe! Dodge! Then use Ember!" Raya shouted, jumping to her feet in anticipation. Growlithe obeyed, quickly sidestepping as the wild pokemon's attack blazed past him, and he released his own fire attack. His flames licked around his mouth, then rocketed towards the opposing fire type. Growlithe's attack found it's mark, and the wild pokemon was thrown back into the grass, where it hauled it's self back to it's feet.

*hmm fire isn't good against fire. Maybe I should send in eevee* she thought, narrowing her eyes as she did. "Growlithe! Come back, eevee get ready!" she called out and growlithe obediently came back to her and sat down at her feet, while eevee ran and took growlithe's spot.

Before Raya could call out an attack for eevee to use, the fennekin started running towards her. "eevee dodge!" she called out, clenching her fists at her chest. But eevee stayed still. *maybe she didn't hear me.* Raya thought, then shouted again, but her eevee still didn't budge. "what is she doing!" she whispered to herself.

Eevee's eyes suddenly grew large and adorable. Raya temporarily lost herself in them, but shook herself as she watched the battle. Fennekin's eyes meet eevee's and it faltered slightly, then eevee launched herself at it, smashing her body into it. The wild pokemon skid across the ground.

"what move was that, that eevee just used?" Raya wondered, awed by her pokemon. The fennekin got up once more, though this time it struggled visibly. "eevee use Tackle one more time!" she called out to her battling pokemon. Eevee nodded, then pushed herself off and raced towards the wild pokemon.

Fennekin tried to dodge, but eevee hit it head on again, flinging it away from her. The pokemon hit the grass again, and didn't get up this time. It had fainted. Raya fist pumped the air, then franticly yanked out a pokeball. "ok pokeball catch that pokemon!" she said to the ball in her hand then she flung it at the fainted pokemon.

The red and white capturing device hit the grass, bounced up, then popped open, sucking the fainted wild pokemon inside it. It fell against the earth, and started rolling softly back and fourth. "come on, come on, come on." Raya whispered tightly, her eyes focused on the still moving ball. The pokeball twitched once, then stopped moving all together. Raya choked. " …hh..u…" then excitement flooded her and she shouted overjoyed. "Ha Ha yes! I caught my first pokemon!"

She raced forwards and fell to her knees in front of the ball, and she scooped it up. "Vee!" eevee said happily, and growlithe barked happy as well. "Hey Raya! What just happened?" Travis shouted as he raced over to her, soaking wet, fletchling, caterpie, and butterfree trailing him. She held the pokeball up proudly. "I just caught my first pokemon!" she explained, a large smile on her face.

He stopped, and started panting, and looked at her confused. "what? But isn't growlithe or eevee your first?" Raya laughed at him then explained. "no not really, see growlithe followed me around, and eevee hatched from an egg so I didn't catch them." he nodded in understanding. "so what's in it, what did you catch?" Travis questioned as he crouched beside her. "before I show you, is it possible for starters to be wild pokemon?" Raya asked. He scratched his chin. "well, ya but it probably be rare, why?" he answered and quizzed at the same time. She smiled mysteriously. "well I cant show you yet, I have to get it to a pokemon center first." she said deflating his hope of seeing the pokemon she had caught.

He groaned and fell back anime style. "Ahhh! Please!" he pleaded, and Raya shook her head, grinning. "nope."

She turned away from him, and clipped the third pokeball to her belt after she shrunk it. Then she pulled out the second one, and turned towards growlithe. "good job boy, get soon rest." she said pointing the ball and returning him, clipping him to her belt as well. "ok eevee…" but eevee avoided her question and leaped onto her shoulder. "I was going to say lets get that new move checked out." she said chuckling as she walked back over to Travis.

"Hey Travis, can you use your pokedex and find out eevee's new move she learned just a few minuets ago?" Raya asked, and he nodded, pulling out his red device. He flipped it open and aimed it at eevee. "ok..hmm…" he seemed to be reading it. "ok. Eevee's move pool is Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, and Baby Doll Eyes." he stated and looked over at eevee.

"whoa eevee that' so cool!" she said, petting the eevee perched on her should. "Vee!" she chirped, and Raya laughed.

"Butterfree, fletchling! Return!" she heard her traveling partner call, and turned watching him put his pokemon away. "ok come on caterpie." he said direction a pokeball at it. But caterpie ran towards him, and crawled up his pant leg, avoiding the ball. Caterpie sat on his shoulder like eevee was and cried out. Travis and Raya both laughed, then he turned to her. "come on I want to see what you caught, so lets go!" he said then started sprinting back on to the trail. "ha ya!" she shouted after him, the followed after him, sprinting.

….o0o….

Soon they enter Shalour City and into the pokemon center. Raya gave all her pokemon over, including eevee, and Travis sat down in one of the chairs.

"Thank you, they'll be back to you shortly." the nurse said taking her pokeballs. Raya nodded, and turned away, then walked over to her friend sitting down. "hey." she greeted him, and took a seat. He smiled but said nothing. She sighed and leaned over propping her elbows on her knees, then placed her head in her hands.

The doors near her slide open and Raya saw the person out of the corner of her eye. The person ran up to the counter, in a frantic hurried manner and she heard them place all their pokeballs onto it. Then she heard a nurse come and take the balls, while talking to the person. Raya toned it out and got up to get some water from the water fountain, when someone called her name.

"Raya?"

Her head whipped around to the familiarity of the voice and saw a tall blonde haired girl staring at her in disbelief. "…." Raya opened her mouth but nothing came out. The girl then rushed her, and smashed into her hugging her hard. "Oh my god! Raya! Its you! Oh my!.." the girl started crying into her shoulder and Raya hugged her back. "Brittney! But how?" she asked and they pulled away from each other.

Her step sister whipped her eyes with the back of one hand and sniffed before answering. "I was on my pokemon guest, and all of my pokemon fainted, that's why I'm here. But I got your message at home, and I didn't tell mom and dad. But they think your dead! But also I see why you don't want them to now. They would ground you after they loved on you." she said chuckling softly, then hugging her again.

"so why are you here?" she asked, and Raya responded. "getting my pokemon healed, then going to Coumarine City, then going to Hoenn, I told you in my message." Brittney nodded. "ya I know, but I didn't believe you." she said smiling softly. "and you got a pokemon?" she said in shock, causing Raya to laugh out loud. "ya actually I have three." "THREE?" her sister all but shouted, her eyes widening. "wow that's good for you, I have five." she responded a hint of bragging in her voice. Now it was Raya's turn to be shocked. "Five?" Brittney nodded, And Raya whistled. "dang."

"hey I'm going to another region, you want to come?" she asked her sister. "well I don't know.." she said unsure. "ah please!" Raya begged clasping her hand together. "oh alright." Brittney said, and Raya smiled then shouted. "ya!"

"Raya your pokemon are ready, Raya your pokemon are ready…...Brittney your pokemon are ready, Brittney your pokemon are ready." a voice came from the intercom and she raced over to the counter followed by her sister.

Raya scooped up her three pokeballs and ran over to Travis. "Hey Trav, we have another traveling partner, and are you ready to see the pokemon I caught?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He stood and raised his hands up. "wait we have another person coming with us?" he asked just as Brittney walked over. Brittney nodded and flicked her blonde hair out of her face. "yep, and is this the person you've been traveling with?" she asked turning to Raya and she nodded. Her sister then turned back to a stunned Travis. "I'm Brittney by the way." she said, and he replied. "I..uh I'm Travis.." he stuttered, and Raya rolled her eyes. *boys*

"come on lets get going!" Raya called waving her hands in front of their faces, then raced out of the pokemon center. She left them inside, and started running towards a sandy trail. "wow we're close to the beach, that means we're closer to getting me a pokedex." she said happily as she stopped and waited for the others.

The two soon appeared in sight, Brittney walking with her fennekin and Travis walking several feet beside her, his fletchling and caterpie perched on either shoulder. They finally made it and stopped. "finally, jeez you guys, getting to now each other much?" she asked teasingly earning a blush from Travis, and a scuff from Brittney. Raya laughed, and Travis scratched his head. "so Raya are you going to show me the pokemon you caught?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded. "but first I'm showing Brittney my other two." she said, smiling at the two. They shrugged and she grabbed the first pokeball clipped onto her belt. she then threw it up into the air. "come on out!" she called, purposely leaving the name out to add suspense.

"Veee!" eevee cried out as she landed on her shoulder. Brittney gasped. "whoa an Eevee? Amazing.."

Raya smiled, and caught the now small pokeball, replaced it and grabbed another. This time she kept it in her hand and let out her pokemon. "Arrff!" Growlithe barked, then sniffed her sister curiously. "whoa a growlithe.." she said stunned.

Raya grinned. "yep now for the final one." she reclipped growlithe's ball, and grabbed the last final one. "are you ready?" she questioned then released the pokemon without their answer.

"Fenna!" the fennekin cried as it landed gracefully on the ground. Brittney's mouth fell open, her fennekin gawked , and Travis's eyes grew as big as saucers. "oh…my… gosh…" they said in unison, and Raya busted out laughing.

"HAHA! Wow guys you should see your faces! Come here fennekin." she said scooping up the little fox pokemon. " now are you a boy are girl?" she asked it. "hmm shake you head one for boy and twice for girl." she said. The yellow, red ear tufted pokemon shook it's head twice. "wow so you're a girl! Cool so is Eevee, growlithe is a boy." she said smiling as she set her female creature down.

"hey Brittney lets see you pokemon." Raya said as she straightened. Brittney shook herself then unleashed all her pokemon.

She had a male fennekin, a female Ducklett, a female scatterbug, a male mareep, and a male Swablu. Travis released his, male fletchling, male caterpie, and female butterfree.

Raya smiled and crossed her arms. "leave it to you to have cute pokemon right?" she asked her sister. Brittney grinned back and shrugged. "well lets go!" Raya said then gripped her backpack straps and set off forwards. And the trio started walking into the sunset.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE NEXT DAY**

Raya grunted as she yet again was waiting for Brittney and Travis to catch up. " jeez their so slow, aren't they?" she asked turning to her three pokemon at her feet. Eevee nodded as did fennekin, and growlithe grunted. Raya let out an over dramatic sighed and sagged. "oh come on lets just walk really slow ahead." she muttered and as slow as a snail she started walking forwards. Eevee chirped and leaped up onto her shoulder. Fennekin cried out happily and jumped up also, perching on her other shoulder. Raya laughed. "wow really? A free ride huh?, well its not fair to growlithe. Come here boy." she said, turning to him and opening her arms. He smiled, his tongue rolling out of his mouth, and he gave a joyous bark then leaped into her arms.

"oof." she grunted as he barreled into her chest, then hoisted him up in her arms. "there now I'm a poketrain." she said smiling. "hey guess what guys, next city is Coumarine City!" she said happily. "almost to Hoenn." she murmured.

"you know what I bet those two are flirting. Jeez, come on lets just leave them in tell they decide to catch up."

Twenty minuets alone, well with her pokemon.

"HELP ME!" a girlish voice called out breaking the silence. Raya whipped her head up from staring at the ground and looked around scanning the trail. Then she saw a figure, in a bright yellow dress, with flowerily designs flowing around at the bottom. And another person though dressed all in black, and held a lavender colored purse in one hand. "Please help me someone!" the little girl cried out again, and Raya watched from afar as the person growled, and shoved her down. "shut up you stupid child!" he snarled and grabbed a pokeball from his pocket. "ugh Murkrow shut this kid up, use Wing Attack!" the thief shouted releasing a small black bird like creature. The Murkrow flew into the sky, then dove for the crying little girl hunched over on the ground in fear.

Anger boiled in Raya's stomach and she launched into action. She released growlithe quickly from her arms, dumping him onto the ground, he caught himself and growled. "alright protect the girl, and counter attack with ember!" she commanded, and he bolted away from her.

The Murkrow screeched, it was nearly on the girl. Then growlithe shot in front of her, shocking the pokemon, its trainer and the girl. He parted his jaws, and short flames flew at the enemy pokemon. Luckily the murkrow was close enough that the attack hit.

"Croowww!" it cried, and Raya shouted from behind. "good now use Bite!" growlithe nodded, and bunched his muscle then shot himself into the air, his jaws wide open. His mouth clamped over the thin yellow leg of the murkrow, and his weight drug both him and his ensnare foe out of the sky and onto the ground.

"argh! Murkrow use Peck!" the thief snarled. Murkrow got up and prepared to launch itself into the sky again. "oh no you don't! Growlithe use Tackle and quick!" Raya called, as she moved closer. "hey girl come here get out of the way." she said, as she grabbed the younger girl by her arms, and pulled her back towards her.

Growlithe raced towards the murkrow and collided his body into that of the opposing pokemon. "Croowww!" it cried out again, as it slide across the dirty trail. "murkrow you weakling get up now and use Wing Attack, and this time hit him!" the thieving boy shouted harshly to his injured pokemon.

Raya clenched her fists. *how can a person be so cruel to their pokemon?* she wondered. "growlithe use Tackle one more time. Growlithe nodded and ran for the pokemon as it struggled to get to it's feet. Her dog like pokemon rammed into the bird like one, and it was tossed to the feet of it's trainer, out cold.

"murkrow your useless." he hissed, returning the fainted pokemon at his black booted feet. He then chuckled darkly, and glared over at Raya and the little girl behind her. "ha-ha oh don't worry this isn't the last time you'll see me, I promise you I'll get you for this." he growled then turned and fled, leaving them.

Raya turned and crouched in front of the girl, once he had vanished, growlithe came over and sat beside her, eevee and fennekin still perched on her shoulder. "hey, are you ok?" she asked in a calming voice. The little girl started crying as she nodded. "what happened, why was that boy attacking you?" Raya questioned softly. The girl, who seemed about six or seven, sniffed and looked up at her with watery brown eyes, as she answered. "I..I was picking flowers for my mom…. Then I was going to sell the berries I had found at the mart. And he just appeared…out of nowhere. He said he wanted my purse, and he just took it…..inside was my flowers, my berries, a few dollars, and my mom's golden bracelet she gave to me…." the girl started to cry again. Raya laid a hand on her slender shoulder. "you didn't even have a pokemon?" she asked. The girl shook her head. "but you should know to never travel into the woods without one though." Raya said softly, though sternly.

"but my mom, says that I cant tell I'm ten…." the girl sniffed again and whispered. "well, she shouldn't have sent you out here without one its dangerous out here." Raya said as she stood up, and help the girl to her feet. The curly brown haired girl nodded again, then her gazed fixed on growlithe. "you and your growlithe saved me, thank you. He is so magnificent, and beautiful…"she murmured as she crouched and started stroking his yellow and cream fur. Raya smiled, and heard the voices of the only two other people she knew.

"about time guys, took you long enough!" she shouted to them, and they spotted the girl and raced over. " what happened, who's the little girl?" Travis breathed out as soon as he neared her.

The little girl stood up, dusted her dress off and scooped growlithe into her arms as she answered for Raya. "I'm Samantha, and her saved me with her growlithe." she ended burying her face in growlithe's thick golden fur. "oh….k.. well I'm Travis, this is Brittney and this is Raya the girl who saved you." he said introducing them.

"hey Samantha do you know where Coumarine city is?" Raya asked as she rubbed growlithe's head.

Samantha nodded." yes I live there! Come on follow me!" she said happily, then turned and lead the way down the trail, growlithe resting lazily in her small arms. Raya chuckled, then turned to the others. "you heard her come on!" she said waving them to follow as she ran and fell into step beside the younger child. She heard the other scurried to follow and soon they were all heading down the worn dirt trail.

Raya watched how content and happy growlithe seemed to be in the younger girl's pale arms. *he must really like her..* she thought somewhat jealous. Then she scolded herself. *Jeez Raya, envious of a child really? If he likes her then he likes her.* She grunted and bowed her head slightly, and stuffed her hands into her pockets of her shorts.

After several minuets of traveling in silence, growlithe suddenly barked and leaped out of Samantha's arms. He dashed off the trail, into a nearby hole in the ground. "Hey! Growlithe! Come back!" the little girl cried out and ran over to him. "Hey!" Raya called and followed her Travis and Brittney both yelped and rushed to them. They all ran over to where he was growling.

He was snarling at a small burrow like hole in the ground, and a damp like smell wafted from it. Raya opened her mouth to speak, but the little girl spoke before she did. "What is it Growlithe?" she whispered softly, and Raya snapped her jaw closed. The puppy pokemon growled again, and a pale purple head with four antenna like things, two on both sides of its head, crawled out and grinned at them.

Growlithe crouched, ready to spring, but Samantha placed a petite hand on his back. And he calmed instantly. The little blob crawled out further, and the gang all leaped back.

"EW! Its so gross." Samantha gasped, and clutched growlithe to her chest as she started moving away. Raya rolled her eyes, and she scooted closer. "I think it's cool." she muttered, and extended a hand out. "ya me to." Travis whispered and crouched next to her, and they both placed a hand out for the new and strange pokemon. "ew you guys are so weird and gross." Brittney huffed and stomped away, standing next to the youngest of them all.

The little creature, who got it's feelings hurt by Brittney and Samantha's comments, eagerly nudged their hands affectionately. Raya laughed, and pulled her hand away. Sticky slime coated her hand, as well as Travis's. "what is it?" she asked, and petted the glob like pokemon, ignoring the slimy membrane that cover it's body.

"oh ya, hang on." he said, and using his other clean hand, he pulled out his pokedex. "ok lets see.." he muttered to himself, while holding up the device towards the unknown pokemon. A robotic like voice emitted from it. " Goomy, the soft tissue pokemon. A dragon type. It lives in damp places. Such as: under rocks, swamps, caves, and small burrows in the ground. It's covered in a slimy membrane that makes any punches or kicks slide off it harmlessly.

"Wow a strange Dragon type pokemon, don't you think?" Raya asked, glancing at Travis. He shrugged. "I think its really cool, and I want to catch it." he responded, a determined glint in his eye. She shrugged and eevee and fennekin leaped off her shoulder and confronted the pokemon now known as a goomy. Raya laughed when eevee tried to sniff the pokemon, and got slime all over her nose.

"Did I hear you were going to catch that?" Brittney asked, a disgusted note in her voice. The goomy frowned, and looked at the ground, it's antenna lowering. "shh… she didn't mean it…" Raya said to the sad pokemon, then turned to her sister. " in a matter of fact, Travis is going to catch it, and it will be with us on our journey, so you are just going to have to deal with it, and if not then you can leave. You don't have to be mean to it just because its not a fluffy prissy pokemon that you would catch. And I bet it will evolve into something amazing." Raya stated angrily, glaring back at her sister, holding her ground against her. The blonde girl huffed, and turned around, walking down the trail. "Fine! But keep it away from me!" she shouted without turning her head.

Raya glared hard at her sister's retreating back, then turned to Travis. "you might want to catch it quick before we loss her." she said softly, then started walking away with Samantha. Eevee and fennekin ran and jumped up onto her shoulder, while growlithe rested in the little girl's arms.

Raya heard the noise of a pokeball opening, and it closing then a few seconds later Travis was at their side.

He grinned proudly, and help the ball up between two fingers. "I got him." he stated, a smile tempting to creep into his voice. The girls smiled back at him, and they continued down the trail.

They caught up to Brittney, and made it into the city Raya and Travis had planned to go to when they first started their adventure. Even from outside the city entrance they could see the large boats docking at the port, ready to set sail. Raya beamed and almost started giggling in a girlish way. *yes we finally made it! Whoa ya!* she though giddily.

A loud voice boomed from a speaker within the city, startling the group. "The S.S Umi is about to leave in twenty minuets, for the Unova region. The last boat in tell next week." the static speakers repeated twice then cut off.

"whoa! Come on guys we have to catch that boat!" Raya almost shouted, and started racing forwards. "hey.. Not so fast.." a voice said from behind them ,and Raya stopped, and turned around along with everyone else. *wait I think I know that voice….* she thought, her mind trying to pair the voice with a face. Nothing willing to pop up in her head in tell a black dressed figure appeared.

"you.." she said softy recognizing him instantly, and the boy chuckled. "yep told you I'd get you for what you did, didn't I?" he asked sneering. Samantha gasped, and clutched a growling growlithe to her chest as she hid behind Raya's leg.

Eevee and fennekin growled and leaped off her shoulders, landing defensivly in front of her. "so you want another battle huh..?" she said lowly, staring at him hard. He grunted, then pulled out three pokeballs, and held them between his fingers. "well , I'd say so would you?" the theif asked, then throw his pokeballs up into the air. "Murkrow, Deino, Sableye I chose you!" he shouted.

The thriple red and white balls snapped open and a red laser like liquid launched out from within them. All three of them touched the ground, and formed into three different pokemon. The familiar murkrow, and two things new.

An unknown pokemon stood on the left of murkrow. It was four legged, and had a reptile like mouth. Black fur covered most of its face and its back. The skin under the fur was a semi dark blue, and a small horn like thing jutted out from the back of it's head.

The other the right of murkrow was a dark purple and was shaped like a hunched skinny dwarf. Two turquoise gems replaced it's eyes. It had point ears, sharp claws and a kite shaped red stone in the middle of it's chest.

" ok a triple battle huh?" she asked the enemy trainer. He just sneered, and placed a hand on one hip. She rolled her eyes, and turned to the people behind her. Brittney looked half afraid and half confused. Travis looked sort of annoyed and ready for something to happen, and Samantha was scared, and hiding behind her leg. *ok, I only have two pokemon, with me on the battle field, and I'll leave growlithe to comfort Samantha. So I'll have to ask if Travis or Brittney will help me. Also have to get Travis to look up those two pokemon I don't know.* Raya thought.

"ok guys, I need some help here. I need one of you to battle with me. And also Travis could you look up those pokemon." she asked cocking her head sideways as she looked at them. Travis nodded, and quietly and quickly pulled out his pokedex, her sister even pulled out hers as well.

A robotical voice filled in the void of silence.

"Sableye the Darkness pokemon. It dwells in the darkness of caves. It uses its sharp claws to dig up gems to nourish itself." it said informing the children.

"cool…." Raya whispered while her brain thought up strategies for the battle she was about to dive into. * ok I could get eevee to use Baby Doll Eyes, and while their stunned by that I'll…. Wait I don't know Fennekin's move pool…well another question to asked Travis.* she thought, as the pokedex read out the other pokemon's description.

" Deino the Irate Pokemon. Lacking sight, it's unaware of its surroundings, so it bumps into things and eats anything that moves." it ended, and Travis and her sister replaced them back in their pockets or purse.

"oh wait Travis, could you check Fennekin's move pool." Raya asked. He looked at her and nodded the pulled out the pokedex again, then held in the direction of her fox like pokemon. "her moves are: Ember, Scratch, Tail Whip, and Howl." he responded, and Raya began to think once again.

*alright, eevee uses Baby Doll Eyes, then Fennekin uses either Ember on the sableye, or uses Scratch on the deino..* she nodded to herself and turned back around, fists clutched.

"ok lets do this!" she shouted over to the black dressed boy challenging her. She heard him laughed. "sure, but you only have two pokemon, so this will be easy." she snarled back. "so?"

"wait." a female voice called to her. And she turned towards it. *?* Samantha was looking up at her, and had placed growlithe down. "I want to battle to." she whispered up to her. "and I'll use growlithe." she finished. Raya just stared at the little girl, before nodding and turning back to the battle that was trying to ignite. "yay, ok growlithe you get to help." Samantha said gleefully, and growlithe looped forwards and joined eevee and fennekin. He turned his head and looked at Raya. She nodded, knowing he was asking whether or not to obey the little girl. He blinked and turned back, facing the opposing three pokemon.

The thief made the first moves. "Murkrow Wing Attack on that eevee. Deino use Bite on the fennekin right in front of you. Sableye use Furry Swipes on growlithe!" he shouted and his pokemon advanced forwards. "ah, alright eevee use Baby Doll Eyes on murkrow!, Fennekin! Dodge then use Scratch!" Raya commanded her pokemon. "oh…um growlithe use .. Ember?" Samantha said to him.

Raya smacked herself at turned to the girl beside her. "ok growlithe knows Ember, Tackle, Roar, and Bite." she said swiftly then turned back to the battle.

Eevee stood still and enlarged her eyes, staring straight at the diving murkrow. The bird pokemon caught her gaze with his own and was ensnared. "grr! Murkrow snap out of it!" the thief shouted, anger clear in his voice. Murkrow shook his head violently then was back in the game, his wings spread wide. He smashed into eevee and she was throw backwards. "No eevee!" Raya cried out, as she watched, but had to quickly and almost unwillingly avert her focus to fennekin.

Fennekin raced to meet the charging open mouthed deino. Deino being blinded made him hesitate giving fennekin the upper hand slightly. The opposing pokemon waited milliseconds so he could hear where fennekin would be. Raya watched as her fox like pokemon avoided the deino's open mouth and raked her claws down his face before leaping away. While at the other end of growlithe was standing ready as sableye ran towards him, his clawed hands poised, aiming forwards. When it was within striking growlithe release distance his waiting ember. "dodge sableye! Then continue!" its trainer called, and it, like a puppet obeyed.

The purple creature jumped up over the small flames curling beneath it, and rained vicious swipes on growlithe's body. Growlithe yelped in pain. And Samantha being to slow to give a command, allowed the enemy trainer to order another attack for sableye to use. "sableye use Zen Headbutt!" the pokemon leaped back soon and then charged the puppy pokemon, it's head lowered slightly. Growlithe got back to his feet painfully, his body baring the cuts of the recent attack.

Raya glanced at the girl, only to find her frozen in place. Raya gritted her teeth, then called out to eevee, who had risen back to her feet. "Eevee help growlithe use Tackle!" she shouted, and eevee quickly ran over to growlithe's aid. Sableye was within inches of striking growlithe head on, when her normal type pokemon barreled her small brown body into it, throwing it off course and onto the ground.

"good now use Sand Attack, then Tackle again!" she called out. Eevee had landed on her feet and turned around. She began kicking up sprays of dirt and sand. The sableye being sprawled out on the ground, vainly tried to cover it's eyes, by shield it's face with it's hands. When eevee was finished she whipped around again, and collided into the blinded pokemon. Sableye cried out and fell back against the earth, unmoving.

Eevee panted and held her head high, puffing up her white chest fluff. Raya sighed happily, then commended her. "good job eevee way to get there." she said, smiling.

"GRR! Sableye! ….. Gosh, return." his owner said, with a frustrated sigh. He half heartedly held out a pokeball, and called back the fainted pokemon, before stuffing it in his pocket. " Murkrow be quick and use Haze!" he shout out an order. Raya watched as the murkrow spread it's jet black wings, and a fog began to rolled off him.

The milky white haze soon engulfed and rested on the field, hiding the trainers, from the pokemon, and vise versa. "Ah I cant see!" Raya heard Brittney shout out, and Samantha whimpered. *oh…man…what now? I'm pretty sure since murkrow made this he can maneuver within it. And since deino is already blind this wont affect him. But eevee and fennekin.. They have never been in this, and neither have I…* Raya thought, panic threatening to override her nervous.

She paused and took a calming breath, and released it slowly. "I got this.." she whispered to herself. "eevee, fennekin, I know this is something you have never dealt with before, but trust me and don't panic, we got this." she said, throwing her voice into the fog. She heard no reply but felt confident that they heard, and where ready.

An idea formed in her head. "hmm that might work.." she whispered then made her voice louder. "fennekin use Ember but stay where you are." she received no answer, but soon spotted a small hazy orange glow flickering dimly within the fog. "yes it worked." she murmured, and heard the thief call out to his pokemon. "there! Murkrow use peck!" he shouted, and Raya smiled slightly. "ok fennekin murkrow is coming straight for you, get ready, crouch low, and when he appears use Ember." she spoke into the thick clouds that swirled around her, limiting her view.

She saw a small shadow, form above the orange hazy glow, and watched as it flared itself up, and launched up at the shadow. The cry of murkrow echoed sharp, shrill and eerily followed by a yelp from her fennekin. Raya felt chills run through her, and she shivered despite the warm temperature.

"Fennekin!" "Murkrow!" the two trainers called out to their pokemon, but neither responded. They where interrupted by a static voice. "the S.S Umi will be leaving within five minutes. The S.S Umi will be leaving within in five minuets." Raya's eyes grew wide. "crap, Travis, Brittney Samantha! The entrance to the city is right behind us, turn around and go I'll meet you guys inside! And Samantha take growlithe with you!" she said, without moving a muscle. "but.." she heard someone call, and she shot back. "no, just go!" after that there was nothing but silence.

Suddenly an ocean breeze blew against her back, and it started moving the fog away. Raya smiled. "guys we have to finish this and quick!" she yelled into the residing fog. "eevee pinpoint deino and use Tackle."

The fog had lifted and revealed to both trainers Raya's eevee was dashing towards an unaware deino. "Deino! Quick dodge!" but it was to late, eevee smashed her body into that of the other pokemon's, and he was sent skidding across the ground.

The grounded pokemon shook it's head and clumsily got back to it's feet. "eevee don't let up, keep using Tackle!" Raya shouted out, antsy now, since she knew the boat was about to leave. Eevee hit hard over and over again, not allowing the other pokemon to gain it's footing, or counter attack, though she was showing how tired she was. After once last Tackle with all the strength she could muster eevee stopped and stood still panting hard, she looked about to collapse. The deino and eevee stood facing each other, to bruised and tired to attack further. It was now a game of who would fall first.

"Eevee hang it there, if you can do any attack then go ahead and do it." Raya said softly to her pokemon, as she clutched her fists. "Deino! Stay strong I know you can!" the thief boy shouted. She heard eevee grunted and saw her lower her head, placing her feet wide apart. To Raya and the other trainer she seemed about to faint. "no..please eevee…please…" Raya murmured. She glanced around, hoping for fennekin to be somewhere, but she spotted her and she and murkrow where both fainted. *you did good fennekin, now it's up to eevee…" she thought suddenly unnatural calm for this situation.

Suddenly eevee made a clumsy move forwards. She pushed off with her weak hind legs, and butted her small head against the thicker one of the deino. The dark dragon type pokemon made a pitiful noise then fell unconscious on to the ground. Eevee collapsed as well, then weakly raise her head.

Raya shouted happily and raced forwards, scooping up her faint looking pokemon. "ah eevee you did amazing, here rest." she whispered, and clipped off a pokeball from around her belt. the ball enlarged when she pressed the middle button, and it popped open, sucking eevee inside. She shrank the ball, and reclipped it, then stood up, and walked over to her knocked out fennekin. "you to fennekin you did awesome." she murmured, a small smile on her lips as she recalled her pokemon.

"…deino good job boy.." she heard the boy sigh, and saw him recapture his pokemon. He then balled murkrow as well and pocketed both the balls, a defeated look on his face. "hey!" Raya called to him, as she got ready to sprint her heart out to reach the boat.

He looked up at her with large blue eyes. "what do you want?" he growled. "you were good, just don't be so mean to your pokemon. You have to believe in them." she said, then turned around and raced through the entrance of Coumarine city

Her feet slapped the cobble stone ground under foot, and her backpack pounced against her back. "I hope they have a pokecenter onboard because I don't have time to got to one here." she said. She raced along side all of the docked ships, reading their titles painted on their sides. She finally read the S.S Umi and made a sharp turn and raced towards the ladder that rest on top the wooden walkway.

She spotted her friends waving at her and she waved back, and stopped at the ladder's first steps. Raya panted hard, and stepped up, when a girl's voice stopped her. "wait Raya!" Raya responded by turning her head around to see who spoke.

She saw Samantha and growlithe racing towards her, their colors matching. Samantha in the flowerily yellow summer dress, and growlithe with his golden fur. They ran over to her, and stopped in front of Raya. Raya smiled and waved at the little brown haired girl.

"your about to leave so.." Samantha said and crouch hugging growlithe tight to her chest. Raya watched how she hugged him, and how growlithe seemed reluctant to leave her embrace. They broke apart and her puppy pokemon slowly made his way and stood next to her. Samantha wiped a small hand over one eye, as tears started to form. The little girl then held up her hand and opened it up to Raya. A orange stone with a small flame in the middle was resting in the girl's palm.

"it's a fire stone, it will evolve growlithe." she said, and Raya nodded, then reached a hand forwards. But instead of taking the beautiful stone she folded Samantha's hand closed. Raya smiled sadly yet happily at the same time. "keep it, you'll need it." she said then turned and walked up the steps. She got halfway up when she noticed growlithe was still trudging beside her.

Raya stopped and looked at him. "growlithe. Go back I know you want to." she spoke gently, and stroked his head lovingly. "see ya later buddy." she whispered and watched his eyes grow huge, a grin spreading across his puppyish face. He gave a joyous bark, butted his head affectively against her leg, then turned and raced down the ladder.

Raya turned and watched. Growlithe leaped into Samantha's small arms and showered her face with licks, his tail wagging. Raya felt a small sting in her heart, and quickly ran up the rest of the flight. Brittney and Travis gave her a weird look, and she ignored them. She turned away from them and forced her gaze to settle over the ocean as she leaned over the railing.

The boat lurched, and slowly moved forwards. *good bye growlithe. Protect her and be safe.* Raya thought, a pang of sadness touching her. * I know we haven't been together long, but I'll still miss you.* a small tear broke free and slid down her face, and fell into the ocean.

"Raya! Thank you!" she heard Samantha's fading voice echo out over the water, and she smiled faintly. She took a deep breath, and forced herself to stand up straight. "Travis, Brittney.." she begin and they opened their ,mouths to question. She raised a hand, then let it fall as she continued. "I'll tell you why later, or when ever I feel like it, but do they have a pokecenter or a place where I can heal fennekin and eevee?" she asked almost to quietly.

"ya come on." Brittney said, and linked her arm through her's. she pulled Raya softly, and the sisters walked away into the insides of the ship.

*well know growlithe is happy, and well I never really caught him, he decided to follow me. So in a way he was always free for someone else.* Raya thought and a tiny comforted smile touched her face.


End file.
